Universal Adventure
by The P.B.G
Summary: When Commander Shepard receives a call for aid from the Alliance, his Mission against the Collectors is put on hold as he rushes to stop and inter-galactic war. Little does he know that a meeting with an unknown alien is only the beginning of a far stranger adventure, where the fates of entire Universes are put at risk. ME:2 On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

This is a Non-profit Fan Fiction: Mass Effect and Star Wars are held by the respective owners, no infringement is meant.

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Star Wars is owned by Disney

Any additional universes introduced will be mentioned and who they belong to.

Also important note while I have ladled this under Mass Effect and Star Wars there will be additional Universes joining the mix.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano swore to herself, grabbing the helm of her small ship with a fierce determination, pulling it up so violently it looked as though the Orange skinned alien would have torn the blocky shaped craft in half. Her sky grey star fighter gave a jerk upwards flying through the inky blackness of space, allowing a string of Blaster fire to pass harmlessly underneath her ships outer hull. The female Togruta gave out a sigh of relief, looking back through one of her cockpits rear view ports sighting the source of the attack she had sensed moments ago. Two Imperial ARC-170 clone fighters. The alien closed her eyes in reluctant anger knowing that the Empire had found her, and realising with a bitter heart, that her luck had just run out. After months on the run since the an end of the Clone Wars Ahsoka Tano's daring escape effort had come to an end. Even if she tried to run the Imperials would soon respond, sending everything they had after her in an attempt to kill her with a ruthless prejudice, it was only a matter of time.

The Empire, Ahsoka snorted at the concept. A Government born out of the wreckage of the Old Republic, a symbol of Democracy that had stood for over 100,000 years, now a brutal dictatorship. It was a mockery of what it had once been, what she and so many had fought, and sadly died for. And now Ahsoka thought biting back the rage she felt boiling inside her, they wanted her dead, branded her a traitor for crimes she never committed, the young woman was now hounded by the new Imperial Navy like wolves, hounded by people she had once considered friends. None the less she contemplated she wasn't dead yet, she could still fight, and she would escape or die trying!

Throwing one of her Lekku head tentacles aside she slammed down the joystick with a determined fury. Her Z-95 Headhunter thrusters promptly kicked and her craft was immediately thrown forward away from a second volley of blaster fire from the clone pilots that crewed the Empires favoured attack fighters. Ahsoka looked back again and spired five ships flying in a wedge formation that quickly passed under her going out her visual range and forcing her to track them with her rather outdated ships computer. As she did so she had to pull her ship up and away from a third repeated volley but none the less avoided the attack with relative ease. It didn't, however, take her computer long though to lock onto the attackers who were now slowly approaching her at half their average speed, traveling in a tight formation for maximum firepower and accuracy. Ahsoka's green computer screen showed her a play by play detail of the ships about 2Km bellow her and how they were pulling about and heading straight up.

"Dam it" she swore as her computer detected the leading ship firing one of its ships 3 proton torpedoes at her, the heat seeking rocket quickly locking onto her ships rear engines and manoeuvring to hit her. Her mind quickly raced to develop a plan.

Ahsoka again pulled her joystick back forcing her ship to climb as she kept a close eye on the incoming torpedo. As reached a suitable velocity she turned the ship around heading straight down using the power of the force to avoid the additional blaster fire that the remaining four ships had opened up. She soon spotted the blue energy trail of the torpedo amongst the green energy fire and bolted towards it. Her plan was crazy, especially considering she had gotten it from her former Jedi Master Anakin. Her mind flashed briefly to the Human she had fought alongside for almost 3 years, hoping amongst this betrayal from the former Republic that he was alright. None the less Ahsoka brought her thoughts back to the matter at hand, acting on instinct she pulled her ship into a spin and circled downwards faster and faster, reaching out with the force she motioned the torpedo into a position where it would fly just past the wing missing her, if briefly. As it did so she spotted the long cylinder like object pull a sharp 180 degree turn and head back after her.

"Perfect" she muttered heading her craft now towards the oncoming ARC-170's which had set themselves on a near collision course with her ship.

The Torpedo at the same time had quickly begun to close the distance with her and the Head-hunter and was now just a few meters behind its engines, hovering left and right as it tried to gain the momentum to slam through the back of the ship. It never got the chance. Ducking her ship under the incoming ship and then pulling it straight back the Torpedo hit the underside of the formations leader causing his ship to crack open like and eggs sending superheated wreckage into its fellows. Two of the ships peeled off as the scrap was strewn throughout the cold reached of space, but the other where torn to shreds and thrown aside due to their close formation.

Ahsoka's watched the two remaining ARC-170 fighters fly off through her computers tracking equipment, seeing them headed off into deep space, and quickly jumping into hyperspace. Taking a breather she sunk back into her seat, contemplating what she had just done, and all that had just happened over the last year. Her imprisonment, the betrayal of the Jedi council, their use of her as a scapegoat, Barriss deception, the end of the war and finally 'The Great Purge'. Her mind ached at the complexity of the situation, causing her to absently go over what she knew in her head as she keyed the Hyper drive for warm up.

When she had first heard about the supposed coup, Ahsoka wasn't sure what to believe, she couldn't at first understand why the Jedi would turn on the Republic, it didn't make sense. They had been the guardians of peace, protectors of the Republic, and they had never wanted to control the Senate. True they could be aggravating, petty and downright self-destructive at times, but never did she think the Jedi would attempt to assassinate the Chancellor. But as she began to piece the event together from the scraps of news and Imperial propaganda it had become painfully obvious about what had happened. Palpatine! The former Chancellor and now Emperor was trying to remove them. For whatever reason, power, hatred or jealousy she didn't know. But none the less the Chancellor was at the centre of this situation, he was either really the galaxies greatest opportunist, which she knew to be a truth, or he had something to do with the war as a whole, beyond being the Republics figure head. Still something about him had always rubbed Ahsoka the wrong way, and yet she had set it aside for her master sake, as he had idolised the man, but still the total genocide of the entire order, even her who had left nearly eight months before, seemed beyond that of a corrupt megalomaniac or power hungry politician.

Still the conspiracy theories Ahsoka would have to wait as all she could think about right now was those she had lost. In the last few months more Jedi had died than during the entirety of the war, turned on by their own clone forces as the so called 'execution order 66 was given out', and combined with the numbers that had fallen during the conflict Ahsoka was surprised the Empire hadn't made a clean job of them. As far as she knew everyone she had ever known or cared about was dead, her Master Anakin Skywalker was missing, her old friend Barris she had heard had been murdered in the temple jail as she waited for execution, and many more masters were killed including her old friend Plo Koon had been shot down over Cato Nemodia by his wingmen. She felt the hate boil inside as she thought about everyone she had lost, tears beginning to seep from her eyes, still she held on, she would not fall. Despite everything that had happened to her the Togruta still considered herself a Jedi, even if anything the current Imperial propaganda said was at least partially true. She would remain true to the light!

At that moment her computer beeped at her about an incoming object from hyperspace. Looking up Ahsoka could only curse her luck as she spied a Venerator class Star Destroyer hovering over her right now.

* * *

"Commander" a calm voice came from the command chair of the Star Destroyers Bridge, the hint of danger on its edge?

"Sir" came a surprisingly weak reply from a clone bridge office clad in the same grey uniform that every one of his fellows was wearing.

"Please tell me why our scouts failed to destroy the Jedi, I was assured that one squad would be enough" the ship's Captain asked, keeping his chair facing the holographic table that gave him accurate battlefield information.

"I am unsure Captain" the hurried response came, "Red squadron never had this sort of problem before it's just…"

"Just what" he asked angrily turning now in his chair to reveal an elderly man, probably in his mid-40's or near 50's, his dull but piercing grey eyes that seemed to suck in the light around them where now fixated on the Clone in front of him. In response the Clone took a step back, giving a silent gulp at the nightmarish appearance of the Captain, true he was old, but his wrinkled skin, deep set eyes and unnervingly tall and lanky build gave him a frightening air of terrible authority, that seemed to pulsate around the whole room. "Well commander"?

"Nothing sir, we will have the situation sorted in a matter of moments" a slight beep from behind forced the clone to nervously turn his back on his Commanding officer, "I just have reports that gunnery are ready to fire Captain Norloon" he managed to say before the sheer terror of the man overcame him.

In response the Capitan stood up, pulling a long cigar from his breast pocket and absently lighting it, walking past the clone to the huge viewport that dominated one whole side of the silvery command bridge filled with its many computers and data screens. Norloon however didn't say anything and just stared out into the inky blackness of space, in the general direction that the data screen had said the Jedi was still in.

"Sir should we fire"?

"Captain I am picking up a strange anomaly in the direction of the Jedi's starfighter" another bridge officer stated, from another data screen.

"Sir it appears the Jedi is trying to jump to Hyperspace" a third office shouted over the sudden noise that had filled the room.

"Sir what are your orders" the first commander asked?

The Captain took a long puff on his cigar, but did not turn, a cruel smile creeping across his lips.

"Commander" Norloon began slowly, "you have my permission to use extreme prejudice"!

* * *

Ahsoka felt as soon as the clone gunners pulled their triggers, grabbing her joystick she quickly dived, avoiding a direct turbo laser blast, as she did so she could feel hundreds of Anti-fighter batteries opening up. Pulling off a barrel roll she went into a spin to make herself harder to hit, as she felt each of the thousands of gun batteries lock onto her once again, each ready to annihilate her in an instant. She quickly pulled her craft away from the ship, performing zig zag manoeuvres to make her craft as hard to hit as possible. Then she felt it. Shutting her eyes in shock, Ahsoka didn't know what it was but it felt like the force had just been ripped apart, or peeled back. Either way when she opened her eyes she saw directly in front of her white, an endless plane of white.

"Was she dead"?

* * *

"Sir that anomaly has just given out a massive…"

A sudden explosion rocked the entire craft sending the crew and the Captain flying across the bridge, slamming against the viewport, his face pressed up against the glass. Norloon stared out and all he could see was a never ending sea of pure white.

* * *

The next thing Ahsoka saw was the circling skyline of some planet and the ever encroaching orangey ground beneath her. She keyed the engine for a restart but nothing happened. Looking up, or rather down she could see the ground getting closer and closer, nearer and nearer, she tried to use the force to soften her blow, but the next thing she felt was a sudden sound like a screaming Gundark as the hull of her ship ruptured and split open and then nothing.

* * *

"Commander… Commander"!

Commander Johnathan Shepard awoke with a start, bolting upright out of a dream, or was it a nightmare. After all these years, the visions were still no less intense, dam that beacon. The shock of seeing the Protean's wiped out always caused his light blue eyes to open wide in fright, forcing him to exhale slowly to relive some tension from his rapidly rising chest. He personally wished that sometimes he could sleep without medication, but still all it did was numb his nightmares, nothing more.

"Commander" the voice came again, the electronic undertone of the comm., drawing Shepard's attention to his desk. He recognised the voice it was Kelly Chambers, the Normandy's Yeoman and something of Shepard's sectary. Shaking his head at the disturbance, he turned his attention to a nearby clock and saw it was four in the morning, a little inconvenient, still though it could have been earlier.

"Commander"!

Sighing, the Commander responded to the summons, slowly swinging his legs out of bed and crossing his spacious Cabins tiled floor in a matter of seconds before reaching his personal desk. His eyes lingered on his many model ships sitting above it wondering as to why he bought these things. He rubbed his neatly cut and combed hair, scratching the brown locks as he turned his attention to the matter at hand. The tall Caucasian male moved over to a slim striped down computer, pressing a flashing green button on the holographic touch screen silencing the sudden pinging it was emanating, but opening up a holographic screen with a face of a young woman with bright red hair on it.

"Kelly" Shepard stated informally.

The woman smiled in response, closing her eyes warmly as if to greet him and say sorry at the same time.

"Commander Shepard I'm sorry for waking you this early, but you have an important message" she said, looking down at was obviously a data pad, "I felt it deserved your attention".

"The Illusive Man" Shepard asked rhetorically, knowing full well that it was, crossing his arms in mock defiance of his reluctant 'partner'.

"No, actually its someone else" the Cerberus Yeoman announced, looking a little sheepish as she did, "I'm not sure how they managed to lock onto our signal but the Alliance have sent a message for you, I'm unsure what it was about"

Shepard eyebrow rose slightly at this, letting out an indignant snort or surprise, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at this. He was surprise to be sure, but the formerly dead Spectre knew from his last meeting with Councillor Anderson on the Citadel that the Alliance was unwilling to help him so long as he worked with Cerberus. And unfortunately, as much as he hated it, he had to work with them, or risk losing this war that so desperately needed to be won.

"The Alliance" Shepard asked, his tone hinting at his slight confusion of how to respond.

"Yes, specifically it came from one Rear Admiral Kahoku" Kelly admitted, glancing again down at her data pad.

Kahoku.

Shepard gave another and larger sigh at the name, he remembered the rather stern Rear Admiral during his hunt for Saren two years ago, he had angrily demanded to see the original Normandy SR-1, ambushing Shepard as soon as he entered the Alliances docking bay on the Citadel. All Shepard could remember of him was from what he had read or heard about the man. He was apparently an aging military strategist, well known for his dedication to the Alliance, and was a tough if fair leader of men, but was rumoured to beinflexible in a fight when it came to anything outside the realm of conventional military strategies. He remembered how the Alliance officer had dismissed his Stealth ship out of hand calling a "boondoggle" stating it was nothing more than a political ploy to build relations with the Turian's. Still in spite of this Shepard had talked Kahoku round to seeing the ship from his perspective, pointing out the major advantages the Normandy possessed. None the less he knew the Admiral's flotilla had taken heavy casualties when he had ordered the Alliance Fleet to engage the Geth forces and save the Destiny Ascension. From what he had heard the Rear Admiral had been passed over promotion because of it, and Shepard's instincts felt that he would hold it against him.

"Do you want me to patch him through" Kelly asked, giving a smile at Shepard's thoughtful expression dragging the Commander back to reality.

"Yes please do" he replied giving a slight nod, marching back to his bed to grab some appropriate attire.

"He will be in contact in three minutes"

Pulling on a white T-shirt and blue Jeans Shepard did not bother with socks as he took up a seat in front of his Ship collection. A second later the glass screen slowly flickered and a Holographic screen appeared, and on it was the aging face of the Rear Admiral.

"Commander" a grunt of sarcastic indifference emanating from his mouth, his eyes glaring at Shepard as he did so, causing him to reply with a confused look, being surprised at the rather Kurt greeting.

"Rear Admiral, you wanted to see me"?

"Listen Commander let's get this straight I'm not happy about this meeting" Kahoku stated bluntly, giving a quick swing of his arm to enforce this, "you and Cerberus, and well let's just say if Anderson and Hackett weren't backing you I may have done more than just send a Communication." He fixed Shepard with an icy stare.

Shepard at this returned Kahoku's scowl, the vague threat from the Admiral causing his stomach to knot up in anger.

"So why did you want this meeting" Shepard demanded, sliding back in his chair to extend some distance between himself and the Admiral.

"Now, now Shepard let's not be hasty" Kahoku said calmly, raising his hand again, "I merely wished to let you know where we stand… I dislike the political manoeuvrings so I felt it would be better to be blunt with you… either way despite your… alliances I require your assistance".

At this Shepard leaned in to show that he was paying attention, now looking up at the white haired man, who had begun to stroke his chin apprehensively as if he was being pushed to do this.

"Sir if the Alliance is need of me I am willing and able"?

"Very well Shepard" he sighed, taking a deep breath before beginning, "Look Shepard I don't trust you, let's get that straight, but your fight with the Collectors and your unique experience with them on Horizon and during your former… command makes you ideal for this situation" he chewed his words slowly before beginning again, "there has been an attack"!

Shepard immediately sat up in surprise but quickly regained his composure.

"Where" he asked.

"It is little more complicated than that Commander" he waved for him to sit as in the corner of the screen data readout appeared showing what looked like Camera footage from a Alliance Frigate recording a small ship firing orange beams and covered in enamel. "Eighteen hours ago a Collector vessel blasted its way through a garrison of the 5th fleet orbiting a Prime Relay in the Exodus Cluster"

Shepard once again felt his insides twist, although this time in dread at how deep they had gotten into Alliance space, but kept quiet as the Rear Admiral continued.

"The ship, from near as we can tell a Frigate class managed to take out the Cruiser and three of its guards before jumping to FTL in the direction of a Relay heading to the Black Sea" taking Shepard's confusion as a go ahead he proceeded. "The Black Sea is a Star Cluster just outside the Kite's Nest and is heavily inhabited by Hegemony backed Batarian colonies.

Shepard face suddenly twitched with immeasurable anger at the word of the Batavian's his mind briefly flashing back to Mindoro.

"As you can understand this whole incident has sparked a mass deployment of both of our fleets. The Batavian's thought we were invading before they confirmed the enemy craft, and now they have proceeded to blame us for the attack anyway".

"Why" Shepard queried, looking at the screens pre-rendered demonstration of the Collector ship flying into the system?

"They claim that we provoked them in some way, but that is beside the point. What is important is that both of us have pinpointed the fleet to an unexplored system here"

The screen immediately shifted to a small white dot that quickly expanded to show a 3D representation of a star system.

"As you can see the Collectors have stopped just here around this planet, what they are doing we don't know but for the last 8 hours they have just sat there, doing from what the Batarian's can tell to be absolutely nothing"!

"And you want me to go and investigate" Shepard asked now for a third time?

"Think it as training for the next time you fight them"

"But why me"?

"Political reasons" stated Kahoku as if it was obvious, waving his hand again to wave the issue aside, "the Batarian's are unwilling to commit the firepower to destroy the vessel which as far as they are concerned is our problem and they will not allow us to enter their system to deal with the problem"

Kahoku gave a grunt as if the Batarian's were acting like Children, but Shepard could see there side too.

"Can't say I like the idea of a hostile force entering my territory sir" earning him another scowl from the Rear Admiral.

"Either way they have decided to allow a Council expert in to deal with the matter, that is you" he stated as he turned to go, "good luck commander", and with that the screen disappeared showing Shepard's lovely model of a Alliance Dreadnaught.

Giving out a final sigh, feeling as though he had just emptied his lungs the Commander spoke out loud to the room.

"You get all that EDI"

As he did so he crossed the room and entered the Elevator pressing a button for it to go down.

"Affirmative Commander" the Normandy's artificial intelligence stated in cold synthesised indifference, "I shall inform Joker right away".

"Thanks" Shepard said rather despondently, "Tell Kasumi Tali and Grunt to meet me down in the cargo hold this could get messy, and tell Garrus to prep the main gun; it's time we tested the new Thanix system out"!

Shepard gave a smile as the Elevator door opened out onto the cargo flight deck, taking in adeep breath, today was going to be a long day.

"Yes sir"

* * *

Well this is the First Fan Fiction that I have ever uploaded, Yay.

I must say I am looking forward to see what all your feedback is, please may you be constructive and polite and offer as much constructive criticism as you want. Moreover although this is a big project I have in my head so don't expect regular updates, apologises in advance if you don't see anything soon. Anyway enjoy the read and seeing a multitude of universes slamming into each other!

I mean that figuratively of course.


	2. Chapter 2: Ground War

Anyway second Chapter

**Disclaimer**

This is a Non-profit Fan Fiction: Mass Effect and Star Wars are held by the respective owners, no infringement is meant.

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Star Wars is owned by Disney

Any additional universes introduced will be mentioned and who they belong to.

Also important note while I have ladled this under Mass Effect and Star Wars there will be additional Universes joining the mix, I was unsure of where to place this since its my first time publishing a story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ground War**

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly the first thing Ahsoka felt was the painful throbbing at the back of her skull, like someone had taken a hammer and smashed it at the base of her rear Lekku.

"Ow my head" she groaned, raising her left arm only for her to realise the intense pain in her slight attempt at moving it.

Letting out a soft curse she quickly placed her arm back where it had been a minute ago, but like all things you notice once you put them down they don't go away. Taking a quick look over her arm, the Jedi quickly summarised that it was broken, how badly she couldn't tell, but the sudden impact of the crash and by the fact she could feel with her right hand that parts of her arm were in the wrong place, she could tell it was pretty being bad.

None the less Ahsoka with her free hand grasped her restraint harness and pressed the release seal causing the three straps that were tightly clinging to her chest to disappear into their separate holsters. But that still left the problem of her arm.

"Okay here we go" Ahsoka muttered, reaching in with the force as best she could in an attempt to communicate with the strange otherworldly energy. Taking a deep breath Ahsoka felt the pain in her arm subsided, slowly dissipating as with her mental dominance. She forced the burning sensation in her arm to that of a mild scratch, but still she took care in now moving it. Clasping the five fingers on her orange skinned hand Ahsoka reached over to a small panel by the side of her leg, ripping it off to reveal a small lever, two long cylinders and an oxygen mask.

"Okay" the young alien grunted as she tried to peer out of the cracked window, "I'm trapped on an unknown planet, with an unknown atmosphere, and more than likely am being hunted by the single most adamant military force in the galaxy" she took a second to let the mood clear, "great" she said sarcastically to no one in particular.

Pulling a pocket computer from her combat belt Ahsoka raised it and tried to find out what the chemical composition of the atmosphere beyond the ship. After typing into the consul for a few seconds she could tell the Atmosphere outside was breathable if a little warmer than most habitable planets. But beggars couldn't be choosers, punching the emergency seal to her right Ahsoka heard the cracking of safety glass and a quiet hiss as the canopy depressurised, quickly followed by a sudden explosion as the cockpits viewport was blown free from the ship.

Taking a quick sniff of the atmosphere she could easily tell it wasn't the best place she could have crashed, the air as thick and muggy, filled with too much moisture making it hard for her to take deep breaths without feeling sick. Still she disembarked, holstering the two cylinders at her waist and then reaching into the cockpit once more to retrieve some emergency rations. Looking at the planet and is musky brown desert that seemed to stretch on as far as the eye, a dark black cloud swirling above her. Ahsoka knew immediately from her surroundings that she would have to get off this rock as quickly as possible. Her rations could only go so far and she doubted that there was much food on the planet apart from plants, and she couldn't eat them. Still she had priorities, sighting a rocky outcrop in the distance she decided to make that her target.

"Better get moving" Ahsoka muttered looking up at the sky, knowing full well whatever that fancy lightshow had been the empire would be hot on her heels.

* * *

"Commander we are will be arriving at the coordinates in the next twelve minutes" came a calm and laid back voice over a radio, "you know… thought I'd tell you and all" it added sarcastically.

"Thanks Joker" Shepard said touching the side of his helmets Radio, "keep us informed".

"Will do"

Upon hearing this Shepard looked around the interior of the Cerberus Kodiak drop ship that would be carrying them into combat. Just in case they were needed. The Human Commander knew that this was going to be mostly a space flight, and the collector ship that had gunned its way into the area was nowhere near the calibre of the one that had blown its way out of Horizon a few weeks ago, so it wouldn't be that long. Especially considering the upgrades the Normandy had gotten since then.

"Tali you sure those new shields you equipped will hold" Shepard asked turning to a clearly female humanoid, dressed in a skin tight black body suit, draped in a purple hood

The Quarian shifted bouncing on her bow back legs as her sealed helmet turned to look at Shepard a look of mocking indulgency coming from her silver florescent eyes.

"Shepard when have you ever known my work to be sub-par" she stated, her sarcasm evident as her mouth piece flashed with each word, "the Cyclonic barrier technology I put in is more than enough to deal with the Collectors particle weapon" Tali stated, "well it won't short out after one round like… last time" she added, scratching the back of her neck ever so slightly. Shepard himself shifted a tiny bit as Tali said that.

The loss of the original Normandy 2 years ago, not to mention nearly his own life was a sore memory for Commander Shepard, a waking nightmare that he couldn't help but unpleasantly drift back to time and time again, remembering how the Collectors had ambushed him and his crew, then leaving them all for dead. The experience had done one thing though, which was to force the Commander to plan more thoroughly as result. True he was a very adaptable soldier even before the event, but he had been more of a guns blazing commander, reckless and on the fly, making up plans as he went along, however this time he wasn't going to take that chance. Not if he could help it. This time he had decided to bring three men rather than the regular 2, a concept that Alliance brass had always stringently forced down his throat. Still even back then he never saw the point.

With him he had brought Tali for tech, himself for any general problem and the sleek and black clothed Human thief Kasumi Goto as the team's hunter killer, capable of identifying key threats among the enemy, and eliminating them with ruthless efficiency. Then there was Grunt, Shepard's wild car. A hulking reptilian Krogan sat at the far end of the shuttle, his tense attitude reflected his itching desire to test out his new Claymore shotgun. At nearly 8ft tall the alien's massive frame filled nearly half the Kodiak's square interior, his white plate armour shining against his sadistic grin as he glared hungrily at his new weapon.

Catching his eye Shepard gave him a nod to which Grunt replied in kind. Showing the growing respect the 'purposeless' Krogan for the Human Commander.

"So Shep are you going to tell us why we're just sitting here" Kasumi asked in her usual sing song voice, her energetic personality not liking to be cooped up for too long.

Shepard smiled, and then turned to a nearby computer screen.

"EDI give us a run-down" he asked, knowing full well the A.I had knowledge he lacked.

"Gladly" the synthesised voice of EDI stated, her blue holographic avatar appearing in the centre of the Kodiak's interior.

"As you all have been informed 22 hours ago a Collector vessel blew its way through Alliance space before entering this system on the Batarian border" Her Avatar quickly shifted to one of a galaxy map, a small cross highlighting a tiny star in the southern end of the Milky Way. "The Batarian's and the Alliance fleets have both remained outside the system for the time, and have come to an agreement to allow a Citadel operative access to deal with the situation"

Kasumi gave a stifled laugh upon hearing that, but quickly fell silent as everyone turned to face her. Acting as if nothing had happened EDI then continued with her explanation.

"We have been asked by Alliance command to destroy the Collector vessel; our current ship parameters tell us that our ability to destroy a ship of that size is well within the Normandy's abilities".

"I guess the Illusive man isn't going to like this" joked Tali, absently checking her Carnifex pistol, "still this is going to be a major political incident despite what we do" she added turning deadly serious.

"Still were the only group equipped to tackle this situation" replied Shepard in a serious no nonsense tone, "and if the Illusive man doesn't like it to hell with him".

"If the Normandy has the power to destroy the ship Shepard why are we here" Grunt asked motioning with a finger to the Kodiak's floor.

"Think of it this way Grunt, if the Collectors are groundside, or go groundside as we attack, we're ready" Shepard stated, pulling his Assassin rifle for his back, popping a fresh thermal clip.

"Still…" Grunt began, slightly confused by the logic.

"It pays to be prepared Grunt" Shepard calmly said, fixing the Krogan with a piercing stare, causing a long silence to linger between the two soldiers.

"Commander were going to be entering system in the next minute, get ready"

"Thanks Joker" said Shepard, "alright everyone get ready, this could go nasty real fast".

Grunt just gave an agitated growl as he holstered the claymore and drew out his Avenger.

"Think of it this way Grunt" Kasumi piped up, "if we do hit groundside you'll get to smash some more Collector heads like back of Horizon".

Grunt's mood surprisingly lightened on hearing this, letting out a small menacing laugh.

* * *

As the Normandy left FTL the ships speed rapidly decreased to compensate for the state of the art stealth systems. The specially modified heat sinks designed to contain all the background radiation and infrared radiation the Normandy could give off quickly hummed into life, while its electromagnetic scrambler interfered with anything designed to pick up moving objects in space. Effectively rendering the Normandy invisible, to even the most advance detection systems.

Joker from the Normandy's bridge gave a quick scan of the system quickly identifying five planets around a standard yellow star, with him adamantly searching for anything that would look like a Collector Frigate. A process, that thankfully, didn't take long.

"I am detecting an anomaly around the systems third planet" EDI's holographic avatar informed Joker, the A.I unusual helpfulness always wearing Joker's patience a little thin. He rolled his eyes, as he saw the readout, quickly seeing a holographic image of a small Frigate sized ship, barely 200 meters long. Joker however quickly grew annoyed with the A.I's constant interference, as it began to run numbers projecting 4 weapon placements and adequate fire power, a job that should have been left to gunnery.

"Thank you EDI" Joker stated through clenched teeth, pressing a button on his holographic dashboard to signal firing control 1 deck directly below him, "Garrus you finished calibrating yet"

A strange voice replied, with a strange double echo permeating from the consul, giving off a tiny laugh.

"Only if Shepard is"

"You sure this weapon will work Garrus" Shepard's voice ran out over the comms.

"Considering the Thanix based off of that bastard's Sovereign's main gun, I'm feeling pretty confident" the Turian joked, remembering the destruction the lone Reapers primary weapon unleashed upon the Alliance fleet.

"Well let's just hope the Collector's aren't expecting it" said Shepard, before adding "Joker gun it"!

With that the entire Normandy suddenly lurched forward through space, reaching ludicrous as its oversized Ezzo core reduced the Normandy's mass to near absolute Zero, causing it to go faster than the eye could see. Within 2 minutes the stealth ship had jumped half way across the star system with the reddish planet bellow them, a enamel covered ship holding steady in orbit around the planet.

"I can confirm that the Collector vessel has not detected us" EDI informed with her monotone voice, "moreover there is unusual energy readings coming from a localised area on the planet's surface" she paused as if puzzled by something.

"EDI something wrong Shepard asked" causing the holographic display in the Kodiak to turn and face him.

"I need to run some numbers, more to the point we are nearly in range, but a Collector shuttle appears to be landing at these coordinates"

Shepard nodded, as he saw a hologram of the reddish planet zoom into an area further to its north pole.

"I cannot confirm the number of hostiles, but the planet does possess a suitable atmosphere and a suitable gravity of 1.2G" EDE announced.

Giving a quick slam to the door of the Kodiak's cockpit, Shepard turned to his team once more.

"Okay hunker down people were going for a planetary drop, we need to find those Collectors and hit them hard, and hit them fast" the Commander yelled before adding, "Garrus time to test our new teeth, fire the main gun"!

With that the underside of the Normandy slid away as two long barrels appeared from the ships firing control station beneath the bridge, their barrels charging with a blue energy as Garrus long 2 fingered hand rested on the firing trigger.

"I can confirm the Collector vessel still has not detected us" EDI informed everyone.

Suddenly though a small ding rang out through the ships comms. Followed by EDI stating.

"You have a lock Mr Vakarian you may fire"

"Nut em Garrus" Joker yelled as the Turian pulled the trigger.

All of a sudden the twin barrels unleashed a long torrent of blue energy that slammed with a massive explosion into the side of the Collector vessel. The blue flicker of kinetic barriers flashed as the Uranium based weapon forced them to straining point, and then boom they exploded under pressure leaving the ship's hull completely unprotected. Zooming past the Collector ship Joker pulled the Normandy sharply to the left as two yellow particle beams from the frigates underside moved slowly towards the Normandy, as Joker dived for the planet.

"Okay Shepard you go get em, we'll just finish them off up here"

"Roger that" came Shepard's voice as Joker saw to his right as a hologram of the hanger showed a tiny Kodiak rise up and move out of the Normandy's underside. Seeing the tiny white ship fly towards the planet's surface Joker smiled as he pulled his ship into a tight turn causing a number of the crewmembers on-board to hold onto something to stay he did so the Collector vessel fired another two round in their direction one glancing off of the Normandy's new Cyclonic kinetic barrier, knocking its power down from 100 to just 80%. The helmsmen however ignored the rapid drop in his ships defences as he flew directly at the now recharging weapon.

"Mr Munroe your plan of attack seems somewhat flawed" EDI stated as the Collector's ship prepared to fire again.

"Didn't you say I perform better under stress" the human pilot retorted in a sarcastic fashion… "Garrus now"!

With that the underside weapon fired another blue streak of uranium into the Collectors primary weapon causing a massive explosion as the build-up energy was redirected back into the vessel causing a catastrophic overload in the ships reactors. Joker let out a wild scream of triumph as the other Cerberus crewmen in the CIC behind him gave wild cheers of excitement as the odd looking ship crumbled into ash and debris.

"Did you see that Shepard" Joker shouted down the comm, causing a mild chuckle of amusement to return.

"That I did Joker well done"

"Yeah urr… thanks" said Garrus with faked tone of pained depression.

"Well done to you all" Shepard repeated from the Kodiak, with the faint sound of Tali's and Kasumi's whooping as they saw the Collector vessel easily disintegrate into open space.

"Anyway Shep your are clear to descend… give them hell" Joker repeated as he saw the blazing trail of the Kodiak as it entered the planet bellow upper atmosphere.

* * *

Ahsoka ducked as a stream of slugs whizzed past her head and slammed into a nearby rock. Small pieces of rubble went flying as whatever was in the gun slammed into the rock, chipping away at it and forcing Ahsoka to cover her eyes. Looking back under her arm, Ahsoka cursed as a beam of light strafed her position forcing her to duck behind a small outcrop of the rocky terrain she had been making for the past hour. She had viewed the area with a set of Electrobinoculars she had in her ship, making the area out to be a large hill or small mountain. She couldn't tell at this range, but the area was dotted with sharp precipices of rock and jutting slabs of stones that divided into a series of gorges where, long ago, water must have washed off the mountain side into a series of rivers that had probably long since dried up. However upon reaching the area she had come under attack by some unknown assailant, that had now chased her for half a mile, taking the odd poc shot at her. The weird thing is she hadn't sensed anyone until they opened fire, a fact that had remained true, and placed her at a distinct disadvantage. As a result Ahsoka had yet to get a good look at her attackers and despite her continued attempts she had failed to sense them still, causing her to be unnerved as she stared at the gorges high cliff walls. But for all that the young Tortuga hadn't seen anything physical yet, and it was only thanks to her Morthal horns she had managed to dodge the rounds fired at her. And all the while Ahsoka was finding it harder to force down the pain in her arm.

"Dammit" Ahsoka swore as she rubbed her broken limb, as she began to breath in deeply to keep herself calm. Still if she made it away from those Thrandosan hunters she would make out of this… she hoped. Recent events though had forced her to question her confidence. True she had help uncover the real traitor to the Jedi following the bomb plot nearly a year ago, but Barris's betrayal, the Republic's collapse and her masters presumed death all meant that the poor Tortuga was feeling all the more lost as she dwelled on her own misfortune.

As she did so she heard another series of loud bangs and moved, as she sensed the incoming projectiles that with a loud ping slammed into the floor a foot away from her. Ahsoka stared in bewilderment at the tiny spikes that were now sitting in the dirt, were these people using projectile weaponry? She didn't have long to wonder as another round flew narrowly passed her lekku, as in her confusion she had barely given herself time to duck. Looking up now she saw something even more bizarre than the ammunition she had seen. A tall bug like creature, around 6Ft with a huge bulbous head, standing on two feet and cradling with it humanoid thee fingered hands a long organic looking rifle, pointed straight down at her. But that was not what caught her attention, it was the eyes, six horrid orange eyes staring straight at her, eerily glowing in the planets dim light, like a great empty window to a non-existent soul. Ahsoka stared up as the creature babbled something at her even though it had no mouth, it sounded like clicking, causing Ahsoka to reach towards it with the force. She had a target, something she could focus on now. Maybe, she thought, whatever it was, was just protecting its territory; Hell Ahsoka considered it was probably some pre-spaceflight species that she had stumbled upon and viewed her as an outsider as something. Yes she said to herself, it was probably just scared.

"It's alright" Ahsoka said warmly, taking deliberately slow steps towards it, trying to remember what master Plo had always taught her when meeting new species. "I'm not going to hurt you" she stated, raising her hands to show the bug like alien she was not a threat.

But as she stared into the aliens mind, trying to calm it down her blood turned cold, something indescribable was in that creature, something cold, something dark, and she knew it was staring back. She recoiled, falling flat on her back as the alien gave out a loud howl as the connection between them was severed by force. Ahsoka then watched from the floor as the bug like creature turn its head back as its legs gave way and it fell head down off the cliff into the rock bellow. An air shattering crack resounded around the gorge as Ahsoka then saw the creature's now lifeless body just lying there, dead!

"What the" was all Ahsoka could now say between her rapidly climbing deep breaths, whatever had been inside that creature had killed the alien rather than be discovered.

Ahsoka could hardly describe it, in all her time during the Clone Wars she had sensed death, destruction and pain, but whatever that… she struggled to find words for such a presence. But whatever it was it was incomprehensible huge, and in only a brief glimpse of it she had felt something truly dark, not just the Darkside, but a gaping void in the force!

Just then she heard what sounded like the flapping of wings and saw above her seven more identical alien creatures descending from the sky towards her. One landed on the cliff to her right, barely 10 feet away as it raised its rifle. Ahsoka instinctively drew the two cylinders from her belt and pressed down on a pair of activation triggers on the hilt. With a loud hiss two green and yellow blades of light extended from both the hilts, causing Ahsoka to spin her light sabres toward the alien off. Ahsoka could not tell what the alien was thinking but it fired a series of shots which she effortlessly deflected away from herself. Even though these were only training sabres she had cobbled together for protection they could easily strike aside the slightest of attacks, including solid projectiles. Even so Ahsoka knew that she would be unable to deflect any of their shots back at the alien, as while her weapons could reflect a blasters energy, her sabres could not reflect the solid matter.

"Bring it on" the Tortuga grinned, taking a defensive stance with her smaller yellow sabre held in reverse for extra flexibility.

Feeling around with her Morthals, Ahsoka could sense four of the seven aliens in her immediate area, she could tell they were taken aback by her light sabres, but none the less they had their rifles trained on her. Just then she felt one of them pull their trigger and with lightning like reflexes and a force assisted jump she lepta up and back around 12 feet and landed directly behind her attacker. Ahsoka then swung her green light sabre in her right hand into its gut, and although not as powerful as the one she had built while in the order, the blade managed to burn into creature's skin, causing it to step back in pain. Not waiting for it to respond she hit it three more times, twice in the gut and then once in the head, causing it to stumble. Dazed it raised its weapon and fired blindly as Ahsoka then stepped around its attack before plunging her blade through the wounds in its gut. Now lifeless the alien fell dead, but Ahsoka knew the six remaining ones hadn't forgotten her, using force speed she then ran as fast as she could past two of the bug like alien, giving them each a strike as she went, she was about to tackle a third when a stream of light emerged from up high forcing Ahsoka to dodge. Looking up she could see another bug like Alien this time carrying a unique weapon, she couldn't stay still for long this time as the bugs she had recently attacked began to fire at her again. Ducking into the gorge again Ahsoka ran behind a bloc until she saw another one of the bug's pointing its gun at her. Using the force she channelled her power into a mighty shove with the alien being lifted off its feet and with crunch slammed into a nearby wall, slumping to the floor lifelessly.

It was at this point Ahsoka sensed another attack, turning Ahsoka deflected the rounds with laser like precision, but then felt a sharp jab as four of the bullets slammed first into her arm and then into her gut. She looked up at another one of the bugs that was now flying down towards her, gun pointed right at her head.

She heard it say something this time, not the strange clicking from earlier, but something that sounded like a coherent language, still she couldn't make it out. Still it had walked within range of her strikes, a mistake it was sorely going to regret.

* * *

As Shepard's team descended to the planet bellow EDI gave the team a final rundown of the area and the upcoming battle. From what she could tell a single Collector drop ship had landed in the planets northern hemisphere, and by space to surface imaging they could tell their were between 8 to 12 hostiles in the immediate area of their landing sight.

"Also" Edi detailed, her voice heavy with concern, "I have detected an unknown crash site within the immediate area of the landing zone, from what I can tell" she began in her analytic tone of voice, "it appears to the reason for the Collectors coming to this planet".

Shepard cocked an eyebrow at this as he raised his arm onto a support rails as the Kodiak began to shake from oncoming air turbulence.

"So wait" Kasumi began, "the Collectors are after a wreck… how much would you say its worth"?

"More importantly" interrupted Tali, "who made it" the Quarian asked pulling up a holo panel on the Kodiak's side to get a better look at EDI'S readings, "I mean if the Collectors want it the ship has to be extremely advanced"!

"Moreover" EDI added abruptly, "the strange readings I picked up earlier seem to have originated directly one mile up from the Wreck itself, it is… perplexing".

This quickly grabbed Shepard's attention, while Shepard had only been on the New Normandy for around 4 months, and had known EDI ever since then he could tell that while she was a serious and analytic 'individual'. He paused as he considered calling an A.I a person. None the less he could tell that EDI was rarely confused, and as far as he could remember had never been left stumped on anything. So the added fact that the Collectors were involved and that they seemed to have rushed into this meant that whatever that crash was had to be of galactic importance!

"Pilot" Shepard yelled towards the Cerberus crewmen in the Kodiak, "prep for a hard drop I want you to land up right on top of them"

"Sir I would advise agains…"

"Just do it" the Commander snapped cutting off the pilot in mid-sentence, before moving to the exit hatch.

Shepard could just see Grunt smash his fist together with glee upon hearing that while Tali shook her head in mixed desperation and exasperation at Shepard's sudden recklessness. True Commander Shepard did like to plan and maybe he had become a bit over cautious. But whatever this situation was, it was an event that required an immediate response. They couldn't let the Collectors do anything to try and hide or destroy the wreck, if they were willing to act as brazenly as spark an inter-species incident the Collectors were either really desperate or afraid. And if they were afraid… well Shepard gave a malicious grin at the thought of that.

"Shepard" EDI informed the commander "entering visual range of the crash in 3, 2, 1"!

* * *

The Collectors at the crash site had detected the Kodiak approaching from a mile away, but with their frigate in orbit destroyed there was little they could do but watch and wait. However once the Commander and his team entered their kill zone they opened up. Small pellets of enamel flew towards the Kodiak as the ships kinetic barrier flashed like a blue dome at the bow of the craft, deflecting and absorbing the oncoming fire as the ship began to descend towards the bug like aliens. As they drew closer particle rifles began firing, allowing great beams of focused yellow energy to slam into the Kodiak causing their shields to plummet further.

"Sir" said the Kodiak's pilot, " shields at 49% and straining, their putting us under some heavy fire"!

"Fly straight across their position" Shepard ordered, "we'll drop out right in the middle of them"

"Shepard are you crazy" spat Tali, surprised by the recklessness of the plan.

"Grunt, Kasumi you drop first, Kasumi I want you on the Assassins, keep them distracted" said Shepard completely ignoring Tali.

"Can do Shep" the thief said through a mischievous smile.

"Grunt you do what you do best"

At this Grunt gave a laugh, causing Tali to shake her head again at this suicidal plan.

"Tali I want you to drop your drone into the middle of the Collectors, keep them distracted, me and you will then provide covering fire from the hatch" Shepard added with a authoritarian air, "once their scattered, our pilot will land me and you on the outskirts and we'll squeeze them inside out"!

"Break em and then crush em, I like this plan" Grunt stated, as he headed towards the hatch, "time to see if Okeer's Krogan air drop actually works"!

With a loud hiss the black hatch moved out and away sliding neatly to the right, opening the interior of the shuttle to the outside elements. Wind rushed passed the open doors as the loud sounds of Collector gunfire drew closer and closer, all the while Grunt knelt down into a crouching position.

With a start though he yelled out a single line

"I am Krogan"

And with that he was gone, jumping headlong out of the Kodiak Shepard could hear a loud thud as the Krogan slammed into the ground before catching at a glance Kasumi giving a slight giggle at Grunts sudden eccentric out break while walking towards the hatch herself.

"See you on the other side Shep" she added as small woman began to turn invisible, taking a brief jump as she exited the craft.

* * *

Grunt hit the ground with an earth shattering crunch, as the dirt bellow him kicked up into a small sand storm scattering the Collectors around him. The closest one raised its rifle, recovering first, but in that split second of hesitation grunt raised his almighty fist and smashed the alien aside, its skull caving in under the alien brutes massive three fingered paw. The two other aliens could only feel a sharp pain as the Claymore shotgun Grunt possessed was fired directly at them, lifting one of his feet and causing the other to collapse in pain. There biotic barriers doing nothing against the massive kinetic force of the shotgun. Grunt then proceeded to press hiss boot down on the wounded alien skull until it came apart like a melon, slowly advancing on the remaining aliens that were now rushing towards his 'landing site'. None the less he gave a flinch when the remaining Collectors fired at him with deadly accuracy, with no kinetic barriers installed in his armour, the heavy plates were quickly taxed to withstand the aggressive firepower aimed at him. Thankfully help was on its way.

"Gift for you" came a sing song voice as an Assassin standing on top of the Collector drop ship, barely 30 meters away was sent flying as Kasumi appeared out of thin air as it was hit with a massive kinetic blast.

A few of the collectors were caught off guard by this sudden distraction looking up and leaving their heads prime targets for a flurry of air born fire as Shepard and Tali flew by. Shepard easily taking out three Collectors barriers with his Assassin, and Tali blasting their skulls clean open with three well placed pistol shots.

"Shepard I'm reading twelve left, you ready" Kasumi asked over the coms.

"Never better"!

With that Tali's arm flashed as she activated her Omni tool, while Shepard jumped from the craft firing at random into the gathering crowd of Collector's. As the aliens slowly backed inwards in the a small ball shaped object appeared amongst them hovering just a foot above their heads, it glowing a deep green and orange similar to the Quarians arm. Giving a slight electrical charge, a bolt of electricity shot from the holographic drone into the back of an Assassin causing the Collector to stumble its barrier fading from the sudden unexpected attack. The alien immediately turned on the robotic servant as another raised an organic blade raised as they both cut downwards. However while one missed its target another felt blue energy slam into causing it to stumble to the right. It looked down at itself, blue biotic flames pulsating all over itself, having only the briefest second to register the attack before a second blue energy ball hit it, causing the energy covering it to explode with massive kinetic force.

The Collectors that were even now being corralled were nearly all sent flying as the explosion unleashed knocked most of them off their feet. Only the single remaining Assassin and those Collectors who still had their barriers up managed to withstand the blast, and it didn't take them long to retaliate. Turning now on Shepard they fired everything at the biotic as he dived for cover, the blue energy he had mustered for his attack fading from his eyes. His Shields shattering as a stray bullet flew past his head causing it to collapse under the torrent of fire. Grunt at this charged only for the lone particle rifle of the lone remaining Assassin to blast him with a torrent of energy quickly burning of one of his shoulder pads and slicing into his arm. Grunt had just enough time to fire his Shotgun spraying the 5 remaining collectors with pellets taking down what was left of their barriers. Kasumi at this threw a flash bang into the group, causing them all to clasp their horrid orange eyes in pain, as the bright flash caused the world to spin for them. All of which left Tali with enough time to close the distance blast two away with her brand new Plasma Short gun. Shepard, his shields restored, now drew his own Shotgun, an Eviscerator, sleek and white its superior range allowed him to quickly dispatch one more collector as he fired a second round into the second. Wounded, it looked up as Shepard fired one more torrent or razor sharp wedges into it causing the bug like alien to let out a shriek of pain. Finally though Shepard side stepped the Assassin as it fired its particle rifle at him once more but with a quick thrust to its lower jaw, or what could be accounted for it caused the Collector to real over onto its back.

"It's over Shepard" said seriously as he raised his phalanx pistol to the creatures head, his HUD showing the alien monster was on the brink of death.

"Assuming direct control"

"Oh come on"!

* * *

**Authors Notes**

* * *

Anyway thanks to all my readers for jumping on my story so quickly, anyway here is my first published go at an actual fight, I try not to skip out on any of the details in my head, moreover I try to make it believable with both sides taking damage and not just being able to magically avoid bullets.

Also how was my use and description of the force and how was my description of the characters, I hope I made sure they fit in with their established personalities. However if anyone asks why Shepard has an assault rifle and Shotgun I am more going with a Mass Effect 3 Weapons management, as the fact Shepard, who is N7 (best of the best) would not use a weapon because of 'game mechanics', I feel is a little silly.

Also there isn't to much exposition and enough description.

Also a shout out to my first 3 Reviews!

Amidamaru88 I would like to thank you for being my first ever review and additionally for being well thought out, constructive and most importantly invested in what happened during the story. Also I did think about using Warhammer 40K but you are right introducing anything from that Universe would be confusing and most often way overpowered. I did try to write a 40K Mass Effect crossover before and I befell that same problem, too many crossing trends and complicated interactions that couldn't be resolved without someone losing a head or standing around awkwardly. I may change my mind as the way I have decided to pace this story means that there will be a lot of development in certain areas, but so far I feel that 40K won't be making an appearance, despite how much I love the Universe.

Amberion your point on Mikhailovich not appearing in ME3 if you save the council is a valid one, as yes this Shepard did save the council however I am keeping the Rear Admiral around to fill in the role of being a dislikeable person in my story. Too many fics have the annoying or aggravating characters removed, killed off or befall some unfortunate event as a way of making everything lovely and happy. However for a constructive plot I need people who are Jerks, or don't see eye to eye with Shepard on everything, they help to drive the story forward, or create scenarios that develop characters, as without conflict on the small as well as the large scale I find is hard to define a character or achieve real character development. Note that is not to say he will be a real brick wall to Shepard more he will agree and disagree, much like an actual person, taking what he sees as the best course of action.

Finally Minor Itch thank you for reading my story but please give Disney a chance, everyone said the Clone Wars would suck and yet everyone complained when it was gone, so keep an open mind until they release a movie or there new T.V show that shows you otherwise, thank you.

Anyway Thank you for reading and I hope to see you commenting in the future, remember constructive Reviews are encouraged.


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

This is Non-Profit Fan Fiction: The rights for Mass Effect and Star Wars are held by the respective owners

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Star Wars is owned by Disney

Any additional universe introduced will be mentioned and who they belong to

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Contact**

* * *

"Anderson" came a deep aggravated voice, "Councillor are you here" it now yelled, a little angrier than before, as door opened allowing an aging black haired man into a brightly lit white office.

"Yes ambassador Udina" came a sharp reply from a human in a sharp business suit, who was obviously Anderson, as he sat behind an ornate desk. While the aging man with Dark skin had his back turned to a giant balcony that expanded out onto the pure white Citadel Presidium, his hands held together in a bracing position, waiting for whatever horror his 'assistant' was about to unleash.

"Have you seen this" Udina yelled his cold hazel eyes narrowing as he threw across the sizable room a data pad onto Anderson's desk.

Anderson however didn't take it; the former Admiral merely un-clasped his hands, now resting them on his chin as he fixed the Ambassador with an unnerving glare, as if daring Udina to pick it up. To his credit Udina didn't flinch as the Citadel councillor bored into him, years on the Citadel had given the Human ambassador years of practice with stubborn politicians, he was one of them after all, however his look was more of a deep anger, then that of respect for Anderson. The fact the old Alliance Captain had gotten the position of Councillor over him had caused no end of envy between the two leaders. As if to remind Anderson of this he returned his superior with an newly intensified icy look, to make it clear he was not going to back down. However even though this only lasted a few seconds. Udina knew this wouldn't resolve anything, giving a sigh he reached across to pick up the data pad himself, giving it a quick tap with his off hand to get Anderson's attention.

"I trust you know about this" he demanded, pointing to the data pad, at what was obviously a news headline of a young Human woman with her Salarain co-host announcing some big breaking story.

"Know about what" Anderson growled, not wanting to deal with any of Udina's political BS today, and spying the image in the background he probably knew what it was about already.

Udina eyes narrowed to slits as he could tell Anderson was being difficult. Bad enough he had to deal with the political backlash of Commander Shepard's return, but now this, and Anderson's mutual dislike for him had made his job harder and harder with each passing day. To press the conversation on he pushed a button on the pad, transferring the audio from mute to loud speaker.

"Breaking News" came the Human woman with a forced seriousness, "standoff at the Batarian-Human border today when an un-identified ship fled across the long patrolled boundary chased by Alliance ships and entered the Hegemony's territory" Anderson could see Udina even now gagging at the political repercussions of this incident behind the mask of anger he so often wore.

"Yes this violation has spurred up a hornets nest between the two species that for the last few decades have been at each other throats" the Salarian piped in, the image even now showing a dramatization of the two alien fleets hovering closer than they should in the background. "Could this be the start of new interstellar war, the Human embassy and the leading Citadel Batrian Businessman Akara-Vol denies it. But members of Terra-Firma and human occupied space are calling for an all-out attack" he began with a tone that sounded almost excited at the prospect "there has so far been no news so far on the Batarian side".

"Very true Houl even…"

The audio went dead as the young human woman seemed to mime the words of her over explanation of events that had led up to the confrontation. Udina on the other hand looked absolutely livid.

"I have just had Emily Wong on the line 12 minutes ago and she's asking for an interview" he stated pointing at the woman on the data pad, "and less than 6 minutes before that I had the entire HCP leadership on the phone demanding an explanation" Udina spat, his lip curling as he glowered down at Anderson, edging towards the former Alliance officer. "What the hell is going on Anderson" he said with a deathly quiet, his nose now inches away from the councillor, his knuckles turning white as he sized the edges of the desk with barely controlled anger.

Anderson sighed and looked up as the pasty humans hazel eyes began to bulge, he hated the man but he had a point. The storm that had been kicked up by the event was not unexpected, and yes he probably should have informed Udina beforehand, but he had been so busy with managing the event that he had little time to tell anyone apart from his assistant V.I cancel all his meetings as he informed the Council of the Collectors latest 'attack'.

"Do you remember a few hours ago when Admiral Hackett informed us about the Collector frigate" Anderson asked in a clam and quite voice.

Udina pulled away looking very annoyed as if it was obvious.

"Yes of course he told us his ships were I hot pursuit"!

Anderson pointed to the data pad in his hand, causing a little of the colour run out of Udina's face, as the sudden realisation hit him. None the less the Human male quickly shook himself down knowing full well that now was not the time to break down into pointless shouting, causing him to be a little calmer than before but his next question having no less bite.

"And what's this I hear about a Council operative going in to clear the mess up"?

"I asked the other councillors for their help in this matter and they agreed with me that a Spectre should be used to resolve this…" Anderson paused thinking of how best to word what he was saying "delicate matter".

Udina at this seemed relived at hearing this. Yes a Spectre would clear up this mess nicely, they could easily slip in fix the matter and….

"You don't mean Shepard" Udina said with a mix of fear and dread, Anderson lack of reply only caused the ambassadors mind to clog up with a fog induced rage and what could probably be caused an aneurism from what he saw a sheer stupidity. He tried to speak but all that would come out was a stutter as he tried to at the same time hold back his unyielding anger and get across how potentially dangerous this whole event made the situation. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it.

"I will see you later… Councillor" Udina managed to say as he exited the room, his last words leaving a bitter air hanging in the Andersons office.

Anderson sighed and hoped beyond god that Shepard was alright.

* * *

The ascended Collector' skin began to crack as bright yellow flames began to protrude for the alien's body. Standing up as if nothing had happened to it, the previously wounded alien turned its head slowly to Shepard, who began to back away slowly waiting for its immediate attack.

"Shepard" it said in a deep and heavy tone, like the drums of hell, "your interference ends here" every part of it seeming to flash as it spoke.

Seeing the creature raise a hand, Shepard ducked, but was not fast enough, as he was thrown off his feet and about three meters through the air as a Black ball of Energy slammed into his chest knocking the wind out of him. Grunt in response began to charge the being that was known as Harbinger, his already damaged armour hanging loosely from his shoulders as his Shotgun fired a single round into the alien, while Tali rushed over to help the Commander. The Krogan's attack did little, and as he now assaulted the creature he found himself promptly lit on fire, raging he brought his skull down on the Collector that then receded to knock him back into a nearby set of scrap, causing the wreck to nosily collapse on him. Kasumi at this point lobbed in a concussion grenade which did little but inconvenience the Collector who began to slowly walk in the direction of Shepard, who now began to slowly get to his feet, firing his Phalanx pistol at the creature. Tali in a desperate bid to slow the creature down and give Shepard time tried to drain its barriers, but it did little but cause Harbinger to give a brief glance her way and swat her aside just like Shepard and Grunt. Now inches within Shepard who was still firing his pistol into the near unstoppable alien, it reached down to grab him, Kasumi briefly caught Shepard's eye as it did so, and could see him smiling. Seizing him by the neck the glowing Harbinger effortlessly lifted Shepard off the ground, holding the Spectre a little less than a meter away from the dirt. Bringing Shepard close to its intensely glowing eyes Harbinger tilted his head, almost in amusement.

"Shepard your potential is great, but it is over" he stated with un-natural cool calm, that could send shivers down an organics spine.

"Not quite"!

With that Shepard activated his Tech Armour, his whole body lighting up, as the solidified Warp fields and holographic warning lights surrounded his body in an explosive reactive protection. The sudden light show clearly caught Harbinger off Guard, causing the alien to loosen his grip on Shepard a little, even so Shepard's Omni-tool lit up and the next thing Harbinger felt was himself being thrown to the floor, his barrier flashing as it was shattered by the kinetic knockback.

"Explosive armour you son of a Bitch" Shepard muttered as he leapt up, clearly prepared for what he had just done.

Harbinger however was nowhere near as lucky, flat on his back the aliens wings fluttered as he tried to right himself, but as he did so he felt something dig deep into the Collector's head. If the creature he was inhabiting could still respond to pain it would be screaming, the thin flash forged blade from Shepard's Omni-tool sliced into the area where the Collector's mouth should have been. The Diamond hard blade cutting through most of the creatures important sensory implants and piercing the brain with ease. Fuming Harbinger could feel once again his mind drifting back to his own shell of a body, out there in deep space. Shepard had bested him once again, killing his host body and eliminating the last chance for the Reapers to secure their, findings. The entire trip had been for naught, first tracking down the anomaly and then having to reveal themselves to the galaxy at large, it had been foolish even with the potential gains. None the less Harbinger knew it would not be for naught, they had seen this strange Alien girl, one who could touch creature's minds, they had seen her craft, and they knew most importantly it could work! Time was on their side, time and patience, as Harbinger quoted to 'themselves'.

"We are Legion"

* * *

Pulling the blade from the Collector's throat Shepard could see its body turn black and crumple into ash, Shepard never understood how Harbinger was able to do that but, the fact he was gone relived him all the same. Sitting down the Spectre surveyed the carnage before him, he could see Kasumi lifting the scrap off of Grunt, he could view the dozen or so Collector bodies still lying around the crash site, and he could see the small alien wreck just lying there, looking like a massive grey square bloc. True it was longer and thinner than it had appeared in the aerial scan, but what he found most surprising was how small it was, with it barely being any bigger than a standard Trident Fighter, so why would the Collectors be after it? Still whatever it was the Collector's wanted it and as such Shepard was not allowing them to have it, still he was wondering if they should be standing near it, considering the possibility of indoctrination. He didn't have long to contemplate it.

"Shepard" came Tali's over excited voice, "Shepard get over here" the Quarian stated rather fervently, quickly appearing behind Shepard catching of guard, bobbing on her feet as she did.

Shepard grunted, he, and to an extension Tali, had just been thrown around like rag dolls by Harbinger, and in spite of the extreme pounding they had received, Tali, for some reason, was acting as if nothing had happened. In fact by her constant bobbing Shepard could tell she was happy about something. Getting up Shepard decided it was probably best that he see what it was, he could worry about his ribs later.

"What is it Tali" he asked, giving her a sideways look to show he was listening, if begrudgingly?

"Shepard I was just examining the wreck when I found something" Tali explained, her voice becoming higher as she began to rush her words, "come, see" she said rather incoherently.

His interest peaked Shepard rose up from the sand beneath his feet and followed Tali towards a particular part of the wreck, as he did so he gave a respectful nod to Grunt, with the huge alien replying in kind as he nursed his shoulder, his lost muscle mass slowly regenerating as he did so. As he approached Tali's particular part of the wreck though he noted its more smooth and cylinder design to it the rest of the ship, and a open panel confirmed his idea of this being an engine.

"So what it's the engine" Shepard stated, not in an indignant way, but more in surprise of Tali's excitement.

"Look at this" Tali said bending down to the hatch, causing Shepard to lean in to get a better look himself, "see this" she said pointing to a series of small cones, and a number wires, "do you recognise this Shepard"?

Shepard however could not remember seeing anything like it in basic training, moreover he was a little confused by Tali's excitement, none the less he shook his head, waiting for Tali's indepth explanation to whatever it was.

"Neither do I"!

Okay, thought Shepard, wasn't expecting that!

"What so you mean" Shepard asked his surprise evident in his voice as he remained confused by Tali's words, and was now thrown by her own confusion.

"What I mean", Tali stated in her own indignant manner "is that I don't recognise most of this … stuff, I've spent my entire life on a ship Shepard, and not once have I seen half the things this wreck has, I'm not even sure what any of it could do, exciting isn't it" Tali stated with what could only be translated as Quarian smile, her glowing eyes closing slightly as a way of expressing her joy.

"Well better not think about it here Tali" said Shepard standing up, "I'll call the Normandy for a pick-up, hopefully we can smuggle this thing off planet without he Batrian's asking to many questions"

Going to touch his comm. Shepard stopped when he heard a third voice, which was obviously Kasumi.

"Shep I hate to rain on your Parade, but We've got track here, and they ain't Collector" she stated, sounding more serious then she normaly would.

"Hell" Shepard Cursed, now marching over to Kasumi position, "I'm on my way Kasumi, your with me, we'd better check this out, Tali you and Grunt stay here and have Normandy pick up this wreck, we'll take the Kodiak".

"Not like you can pull Tali away from this thing" Kasumi said with clear sarcasm.

* * *

Ahsoka dived again as the bug like aliens fired on her, their metallic slugs digging into a small rock she was using for cover, leaving her little room to manouver.

"I hate this" she spat as she rolled out and gave a quick upwards cut to the closest alien, causing a deep burn mark to appear from the waist up.

At the same time she managed to deflect a few of the alien rounds away from herself, but had to give way when the trickle of bullets quickly turned into a raging river of metal. Jumping onto a cliff, she quickly got out of sight of the monsters, giving her just enough time to creep around a large plinth of rock that seem to rise right out of the ground. At this point Ahsoka now gripped her arm, still broken, her force skill was now doing little to keep it suppressed, and the fact she found it so hard to sense these alien meant she was severely outmatched. On top of the handful she had managed to kill earlier, Ahsoka had only downed a further three aliens in the last few 15 minutes, she guessed, as she spent that time ducking and diving out of cover. Whoever these aliens were they had numbers and were smart, seeming to care little for self-preservation and as far as she could tell were clearly out to kill her.

As if to confirm this one of the aliens suddenly dropped on her from above, striking downwards with a curved organic looking knife, that seemed to be made of the same stuff as their rough brown carapaces. Ahsoka though cared little for this and rolled out of the way striking it with her good arm, and then her bad one, a mistake she could tell was no longer going to work. Wincing in pain as the bug's right side eyes were burnt out, Ahsoka felt the pain now reach unbearable levels. Her face contorted with pain she dropped her off lightabre, and realising her mistake rolled away, giving herself plenty of distance from the creature.

Keeping her bad arm close to her now, she held out her second lightsabre as a way of warding the alien off, to which it did while crouched in an attack position, ready to pounce. Ahsoka however knew she needed to move, as upon hearing the fluttering of wings, and with her Morthal's she could feel out that behind her were about six of these aliens floating behind her. Giving a deep breath Ahsoka turned around and gave an almighty force shove, catching the hovering aliens off guard and sending them all flying, except one. Landing this alien quickly fired its rifle at Ahsoka, causing her to drop low to avoid the short attack. Seeing an opportunity Ahsoka struck upwards, slicing the aliens rifle right down the middle badly searing his right arm in the process, and then divide low giving a swift kick to her original attackers leg, forcing him to tumble. At the same time Ahsoka had to bite back the opain as in a fluid motion she somersaulted in the air, delivering a sharp thrust of her sabre into the already burnt eyes of the first attacker. Giving herself a mental note for how well that had gone, Ahsoka then swung round and delivered a finishing blow to the second Collectors neck, causing the alien to grab it with pain as it fell to the floor dead.

Turning to go Ahsoka now saw the remaining five Collectors flying towards her, clearly angry from her sudden attack. Strafing her position, most of their shots flew wide, but under the massive attack Ahsoka now felt two bullets pierce her left leg. Letting out a cry of pain she collapsed and looked down to see…

"Blood"?

Ahsoka was shocked, you'd think that for person who's life was trained to fight in the defence of the Republic would prepare a woman for blood, but in a war of blaster weapons and lightsabres the sight of blood had been a rare one. A sight she wasn't used to. Realising her own vulnerability Ahsoka tried to pull back as one of the bugs now dived bombed her, catching its wing in mid-air the creature hit the ground beside her with a loud thud. Thinking it dead form the fall she did not expect it to now plunge a knife into her same wounded leg, causing her now to give an almighty yell as she kicked it off, and using the force to push it away even further. Looking at the remaining attackers Ahsoka stared up, and felt her head begin to swoon.

"Whoa, what did you…" she managed to slur out as she fell onto her gravely injured leg, "dammit" she spat through the shots of pain as her bad arm gave way, under the stress of her trying to support herself.

Looking up her vision had gone all blurry, hating herself for such an obvious trick, in a better condition Ahsoka knew she could have driven off the toxin or whatever that knife had been laced with, if only for a few minutes. But with slug wounds, a broken arm and probably head injuries from the crash she was in no condition to do so. She could fight, strike out against her attackers kill them in a blind rage, but what would that accomplish? To do so would be to surrender herself to hatred, fear and anger, the dark side, and she would not, she would not fall like Dooku or any other dark Jedi. She would face her death with dignity. Consigned to her defeat she began to recite the Jedi cod, hearing the footsteps of the insects as they got slowly closer and closer.

"There is no emotion, there is peace" she began in a whisper, calming herself as she did.

She could tell these aliens were taking there sweet time to get in close and finish her off, probably just in case she tried anything.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge" she stated looking up and seeing the remaining alien now gathered around her, two with their weapons trained on her, but the one in front other staring curiously at her, its head tilted.

"There is no passion, there is serenity" Ahsoka now read going back to her time as a youngling in the Jedi Temple, remembering all the faces she had once called Friends, family, feeling herself swaying as she did.

She heard clicking, and through her blurred vision she could now see the aliens turn in a full circle into the distance, at what she did not know, she didn't care. Smiling she began to utter the last line.

"There is no death, there is the Force"

And with that she collapsed, Ahsoka felt the whole world around her go into slow motion as she fell straight down into the brown orange dirt bellow her. She could hear the extended bangs of gunshots as she saw the aliens shooting at something, someone. She saw, or thought she saw a woman appear out of thin air a stab one of the aliens in the back, her arm burning a bright orange as a blade of light was shoved into the creature's neck. At the same time she saw two other aliens flying through the air, knocked back by some massive explosion, while the leader was knocked off his feet and hit the ground faster than Ahsoka. The Tortunga thought she could now see the outline of a figure in all black with splashes of red down his right, or was if left arm, she could no longer tell. By now she was hitting the floor, but as it came she couldn't feel the thud? Confused Ahsoka bliked blearily, her vision finally fading what was happening? All she could now feel was someone holding her, she didn't know who, and she didn't care.

* * *

Shepard held the strange humanoid in his arms, looking down at her incredible human like face, from the looks of it she could be barely out of her teens, 20 at the most. Her unusual blue white horns were stripped all the way down, to her 3 head like tentacles, which stopped just below her chest. Shepard couldn't help but note her face was slack jawed, her eyes unfocused and half, closed while she was drooling in a trance like state, he didn't know what it was, but he guessed she had been hit by a nerve toxin, he'd seem similar results on the Feros colonists following the nerve gas he had been force to use. None the less the humanoid was dressed in Shepard mind rather extravagantly, clothed in a short brown mini dress and grey blue tights that covered her entire legs, with decorative arm bands all with gaps showing her bright orange skin. Shepard marvelled at how humanoid the alien was, considering her horns, white facial markings and orange skin, with her features she probably could have passed for human. Again Shepard also marvelled at the myriad of corpses that lied around the mountains rocky outcropping, whoever she was, she was good in a fight. But a bigger question was forming in Shepard's mind who was she, Shepard knew that the Collectors wanted this alien, and by hell he wasn't about to let another person, even if it was a totally unrecognisable species be taken by them. Still how could a species he had never see before be here? Was it a new space faring race, that would explain the strange tech back at the wreck, or was it something else, and why would the Collectors show such a radical interest, and be willing to start a war? It didn't make sense. Placing this though at the back of his mind though Shepard knew he had priorities, turning to Kasumi he gave out a curt order.

"Kasumi, radio the Kodiak, tell them we need a pick up, and tell Chackwas and Mordin we have wounded"

The Japanese woman nodded, she may have been fun loving but even she knew when not to tell jokes, she knew the stakes, and almost immediately touched her earpiece. Shepard at the same time quickly picked the alien woman up in his arms and began to move towards the white spec in the distance, which was the Kodiak flying responding to their call!

At the same time Shepard noticed a long silver cylinder near to a corpse of one Collector, looking down at the wounded alien he then saw another one in her hand. Putting two and two together, he moved toward the Kodiak as it landed. Placing her on-board the shuttle he quickly turned and picked up the strange silvery device, pocketing it he moved back into the ship, thinking nothing more of it.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

* * *

Anyway here is the 3rd chapter hope you enjoy, I will admit I am not quite satisfied with this one sadly.

Moreover I am sad to say I did not get any reviews, good or bad from my last chapter, something which has left me in a bit of a dilemma if I am doing the right thing with my story. Is it well paced, is the language good, is it too wordy, where to a bumble, what do you feel is good about it and what is bad. You don't have to review but I really want to see your input, as my view is what's the point of writing this thing if people don't enjoy it.

Anyway thanks for reading, and I am happy to say on an up note I got 120 views last Tuesday when I released the 2nd chapter, over half of which were new readers, and I must thank everyone for doing so.

Thank you and see you all next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Guests baring gifts

This is a Non-Profit fan fiction: The rights for Mass Effect and Star Wars are held by their respective owners

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Star Wars is owned by Disney

Any additional Universes will be mentioned and who they belong to

No infringement was intended

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Guests baring gifts**

* * *

The next few hours were extremely tense, with the untimely arrival of the Batarian 2nd fleet and their sudden decision to claim of ownership over the Collector wreck Shepard was hard press to get him and the Normandy's crew out of the uncharted system. Still the crew had found enough time to load the wreck of the crashed fighter and the Collector shuttle into their underside hanger bay, thanks to the planets relatively earth style gravity. Still it was no small feat trying to talk down a Batarian Admiral who was fanatically adamant that everything should be theirs, even so Shepard had done it reminding him that attacking now would cause the necessary excuse for an Alliance, and 'possible' a Citadel invasion. In truth Shepard knew that the Citadel would never get involved, they had too much riding on the continuing peace since the Geth war, and didn't want to jeopardise it another conflict, no matter how trivial. Still the Batarian Admiral's four eyes had gone wide at the prospect and quickly made an apologetic retreat, breaking the communication in mid-sentence and pulling his cruiser away from the Normandy. With that issue behind them Shepard had Joker leave the system four hours ago and had made the short jump to Mikhailovich's forces on the Batarian/Alliance border. And right now Shepard was in the midst of handing over one of the most crucial discoveries in Alliance history to one of its most dislikeable commanders.

"Shepard I'm not happy that you decided to give up the Collector ship to those four eye gits" the Rear Admiral stated growl, while he and Shepard watched the masked Cerberus's crewman unload the pieces of the damaged alien fighter into his command Cruiser's hanger, the SSV Dublin.

"With all due respect" Shepard replied with a little more animosity then he meant, "I had little choice in the matter, especially when a Batarian Admiral starts threatening to start an inter-stellar war".

"Understandable Shepard" said Mikhailovich's as he adjusted his uniform, as they watched the Collector Shuttle slowly be lowered from the Normandy by a gravity crane, "but the technology on that ship will give the Batarian's an instrumental technological advantage over our fleets" he now stated in restrained anger, "I just hope this decision doesn't come back to bite us in the arse"!

"You're concerned the Batarians will try and use that technology to become a major political power again" Shepard asked, as with a dull thud the bug like shuttle was dropped smoothly into the SSV Dublin.

"God I hope not, I'm more concerned the Council will 'request' to work with them on it" he said, using his fingers to form two quotation marks, "still I don't have any doubts they will, god I hate politicians"!

"Necessary evil Admiral" Shepard stated as if it was a brute fact, "still Tali has something she feels deserves your attention, please if you would follow me"?

"Fine" Mikhailovich grumbled as he followed the Commander, the thoughts of the many potential scenarios running over in his head.

* * *

Stirring Ahsoka could feel something soft beneath her, squeezing it with her hand she could feel the familiar form of a mattress, causing her to roll over slowly, content that she was safe.

Or she would if she was able, her eyes opening wide Ahsoka quickly realised she couldn't move. Try as she might nothing would respond, it was if someone had just turned every fibre of her body off accept her brain, allowing her only to stare out hopelessly as some kind of sick joke. Only her eyes seemed to be able to under her control, swirling around in her sockets, she tried to make sense of what was happening, but the bright lights above blinded her, causing her to squint.

Slowly though it all came back to her, the attack, the bug like aliens, her fainting, and then it hit her she had been captured! Trying to move again all Ahsoka could slowly feel her fingers twitch as some sense of feeling returned to her hands, but still she remained frozen firmly in place. Wondering what had happened since she passed out Ahsoka remembered the blurry shapes and gunshots. Not sure what to make of her recent experience, the young woman just lay there trying to figure out her current predicament. Still Ahsoka couldn't help but curse at herself internally at the idea of her current situation, she had always hated being caged up, and her time with Anakin hadn't really helped

Sighing and calming herself she reached out with her Morthals and the force, allowing Ahsoka to feel out the surrounding room. As she did so Ahsoka could feel the otherworldly power course through her, as she felt peace and serenity become one, while her hollowed horns sent back to her the layout of the room as some kind of sixth sense.

From what she could tell the room wasn't big, still it wasn't small either, around a few dozen meters in length, the fog in her head made it hard for to exactly understand what was going on. The size from what she could tell tough was limited by a number of odd hazy shapes she couldn't quite make out. What she was sure off was that there were plenty of desks, or was it tables, or maybe be beds?

Ah dammit, she thought, as the fog grew to an increasing intensity, it was at that point she could feel her sense of hearing return to her. The sound of the room about her quickly flooded her ear holes, slowly starting off as a drone and then turning into muffled whispers and hums, from this Ahsoka could tell two thing, one the ground beneath her was moving, so it was safe to say she was probably on a ship, and two she was not alone.

The two voices from what she could figure out where furiously discussing something, both were high in pitch and from the sound of it distinctly female. Fixed in her position though Ahsoka wasn't given much time to dwell on this idea as at the edge of her vision she saw something orange and white flash past her and then on her left hand side she felt a sharp jab. Wishing she could wince, Ahsoka felt, what was probably, a needle exit her arm, and then a blurry image of orange appear over her head. Moreover where the alien had jabbed her Ahsoka could feel something moving this way and that as the young alien felt something begin to move throughout her body writhing from her arm to her Morthals and toes, which at the moment was about the only thing she could feel. At the same time though Ahsoka could see the image above begin to contort and shift, the blurred outlines slowly gaining solidarity as the fog in her mind lifted, and the strange orangeness changing into one of the most bizarre creatures she had ever seen. True it was humanoid in its appearance, but its orange, slightly white creasy skin, huge deep black eyes and wide mouth with thin crinkly lips was rather unique. Ahsoka was sure she had never seen this type of alien before, wondering who it was, but sure as she could be that it was helping her.

At that point however Ahsoka managed to glance a two fingered orange hand grab her face as it slowly moved its head, with a deliberate gentleness, to get a better look at her. None the less Ahsoka gave a grumble at this causing the alien to stand up and walk off. She could hear it muttering about something, probably to the other presence she could now sense in the room, but try as she might it all sounded like gibberish.

"Hmm rapid recovery, very good, very good" the orange alien went as it typed away on a data pad, not looking back at his patient, "results quite similar to Salarian and Human test subjects, glad it worked, glad it worked" he said absently walking between holographic screens around the rooms and typing something in, "still muscles showing much faster rejuvenation than expected, similar to Vorcha, yes, yes".

"Vorcha Professor Solus" came an amused by puzzled voice from an aging Human woman, who was standing back against the wall.

"Subject displays a much denser and more durable muscle structure than humans, not as adaptable, but still" he took an extremely deep berth, "fascinating"!

"Your loving this" the human woman now said, holding her face in her hand as she looked at the Salarian geneticist run around like he was a kid in a candy store.

"New uncovered species, infected by unknown nerve toxin, on brink of death… of course wonderful challenge" Solus stated as he now began to flick a needle on a vial he had been preparing, "of course saving life to, always important to" he added almost as if it was an afterthought, as he now turned back to Ahsoka and injected her again.

"Are you sure that's alright" the woman asked again, "that was a rather small dosage"

"Don't want to use too much Chackwas, unknown physiology, complications could arise, better safe than sorry, don't want to be" he took another deep breath in again, "hasty".

At that moment the Doctors eyes went wide as he had a sudden bought of inspiration, and began hurriedly rushing about for a second time, almost franticly. All the while the human female looked on as he busied himself around the immobilised girl.

"Next thing you know you will want to dissect her" Chackwas stated in a rather sarcastic remark.

At that point Mordin stopped and fixed her with as icy a glare Salarian could muster with their large deep eyes.

"Never dissect Doctor Chakwas, never force procedure unless necessary… unethical"!

All the while this was going on all Ahsoka could do was listen as she lay paralyzed to what was obviously a medical table, she still wasn't sure what the aliens were saying, but by what she could sense about them, she was sure it was about her. She wasn't sure what on, but she was starting to be thankful for the treatment as she was now more rapidly getting her sense of feeling back around her whole body. Ahsoka could even now slowly thrash her hands around if she wanted, but adamantly stayed still to not attract their attention.

"Looks like she is awake" Chackwas said happily as Mordin looked up at the readout beside his workstation.

"Hmm, rapid recovery, very durable, unexpected combination… Dr administer an ordinary human adrenaline booster to her main artery" he ordered, as he began typing away feverishly on a holographic keyboard.

"Are you sure, she isn't well human"?

Mordin response was a wave of the hand and a mutter about him being too busy. Sighing and taking Mordins years of expertise ahead of hers, Chackwas moved over to the medical cupboard and grabbed the adrenaline booster. Checking the young girls arm, she was briefly fascinated by the aliens white facial markings, wondering why on earth an alien would evolve such a thing. Still the Dr administered the medical drug with little hassle identifying the alien's main artery in her arm, which was only slightly removed from where a human's would be.

"Her physiology is quite similar to a Human's" Chakwas stated, voicing her curiosity at Ahsoka's apparent near identical biology.

"Yes very interesting, not sure why that is" Mordin stated, as he now brought up a scan of Ahsoka's body, whispering "good, good" at her strong vitals. Turning to the human woman his long mouth broke into a wide smile "Done, brilliant procedure on her arm by the way, good application of binding agent, healing nicely " he stated taking Chakwas hand and shaking it

The other Doctor blushed slightly at the comment, being thankful for the praise.

"It was nothing Professor" Chackwas stated optimistically, "hopefully she will be up and around soon and we can ask her"

"Yes looking forward to asking about her species biological equivalent to a…" Mordin stopped suddenly in mid-sentence and the rushed back to his work station, eager to do that little more research.

Ahsoka meanwhile slowly began to turn her head, to look around the room, its neat panels and smooth floor, were typical of many medical bays around the galaxy, but still she wondered where she was. She then realised if they figured out who she was… the Empire could find her!

She needed to get out of here!

* * *

"So what is it" Mikhailovich asked as he puzzled over the disassembled parts that Tali had lain out before them. And it was clear from his face he didn't like having his time wasted.

"Well" Tali said slightly flustered, as she often was around new people, "I'm not sure about its primary function, but from what I can tell it is supposed to convert this gas here" pointing to a the swirling green substance in a large transparent glass cylinder on the floor, "to this device here" she then added, using her finger to follow up a series of wires and tubes that fed into the back of another, smaller cylinder made of metal.

Prying it open Shepard and the Rear Admiral watched as Tali eagerly pulled off a metal plate and exposed a small chamber beneath it, spreading her hands apart as if to display it as some kind of promised artefact or holy object. Mikhailovich was the first to get a closer look, curious as to the Quarian's sudden use of dramatic flair. At first glance the Human fleet commander could not understand what the device was for, but it was then he noticed the vents running alongside the objects plate and the long barrel extending from the tip of the device.

"This is a weapon" the Rear Admiral stated matter of fact, looking up at Tali with an uneasy expression, not sure how to proceed. Wondering if it was a weapon it was a dam confusing one.

Tali however just nodded at the Admiral and then turned to Shepard who was still standing a few meters away looking up and down the arrayed scrap that had just been tugged off his ship.

"Shepard if I may" she asked, tilting her head looking back at her commanding officer, causing Mikhailovich to turn his head from where he was leaning over the device, giving Shepard the go ahead with a simple nod.

Giving his own nod of the head, Tali gave the Admiral a polite wave to move back, which Mikhailovich complied with, although looking a little agitated by a Quarian giving him orders. None the less he joined Shepard at a safe distance as Tali had everyone leave the weapons line of fire, turning to the two officers and the now gathered Alliance and Cerberus dock workers she picked up two cords, one leading into the rear of the weapons gas filled glass cylinder, and another into the wall of the Dublin's hanger bay's emergency charge port.

"Now if I'm correct, this should activate the weapon" Tali now stated bobbing up on her toes to show she was clearly nervous, "with your leave Commander".

"Go" Mikhailovich said impatiently at the whole work up by Tali, causing Shepard to glance over in his former superior's direction.

Tali however clearly excited at the prospect of testing of what she could tell was going to be one of the greatest discoveries since the uses of Element Zero were found, jammed the two cable together causing a momentary spark and then…

Blamm, blamm, blamm, blamm, blamm.

The tip of the barrel exploded with a furious light, sending a series of blue bolts erupting from the weapon and slamming into the end of the hanger bay. The green canister of gas was glowing brightly, as the electricity it was hooked up to pulsated within it, sending it up the many tubes into the exposed chamber, and letting out a further almighty blast of energy.

"Turn it off" yelled a nearby crewman, who like the rest of the crowd had dived for cover as the room had been flooded with emerald green light.

Tali awestruck by what had happened, disconnected the wires causing the cylinder to dim and the weapon to fall silent, she immediately looked over at the Rear Admiral expecting him to furious at what had just happened. However he wasn't. He was just standing there gob smacked, totally frozen in a silent awe of the weapon that had just melted a sizable crevice in the back of the Dublin's primary hanger bay. It was a long time before anyone said anything, all of whom along with the Captain were taken aback by what they had just saw, in truth the dent the weapon had created was tiny, minuscule in comparison to similar calibres, true it had melted away at least of foot of reinforced armour plating for its size, but that's not what had surprised them. It was an energy weapon, a real functioning energy weapon, not a Guardian laser system, but a real long rage energy weapon, that maintained its velocity and shape after leaving the barrel. Shepard was the first to recover from the sudden revelation of the technology had been recovered.

"Well that was unexpected" he said as he pulled himself off the floor after diving for cover from the sudden explosion of sound.

"Unexpected" mouthed Mikhailovich as he slowly turned towards Shepard, "its revolutionary" he stated as he slowly began to step away from his men and towards the damaged hull of his hangers wall, all the while staring at it as if it was the single greatest thing in galactic history.

"I wouldn't go that far Admiral" Tali now stated, pointing at the scar in the hanger, "it didn't do that much damage" the Quarian then pointed out as if to distract him from his current trance like state, "I think the weapons quality is dependent on power supply or the gas here, it will require…"

"Irrelevant, we will handle that" the Rear Admiral suddenly stated, cutting Tali off as he slowly neared the dent in the ship, Shepard following behind. "Shepard do you know what this means" he said in a mystified as he stared at the mark.

Shepard immediately thought of all the possibility for energy weapons, their potential to pass through kinetic barriers, there total reliance on just an adequate power supply, their lack of reliance on shells, the list went on.

"Any number of things sir" Shepard admitted with an indifferent tone, as he thought about how dangerous this technology could be if it fell into the wrong hands.

"Yes well… we will have to see" Mikhailovich stated as, wide eyed, he traced his hand along the solidifying molten silver metal in the otherwise blue panelled wall , his fingers millimetres away from touching it.

"Mikhailovich" Shepard now snapped, forgoing rank and being blunt with the Admiral to bring him back from whatever military fantasy the conventional Admirals mind was indulging in, his curt and no nonsense tone quickly gaining the Admirals attention "this technology is useless to the Alliance if you just stare at this wall all day"!

Mikhailovich bowed his head as he pulled himself away from his sudden brain storming for the new energy weapon, giving himself a mental slap for his behaviour. Shepard was right he had gotten a little too enthralled with the device, still the boys down in RND were going to love this, if the Alliance could replicate the technology… well he laughed to himself in his head at the prospects. Turning to face Shepard he nodded and gave a salute.

"Well done Shepard, you may be Cerberus" he said sternly, causing Shepard to fix him with a momentary glower, "but by giving us this you have won the Alliance a true victory in Naval warfare".

"Thanks Admiral" Shepard said with genuine appreciation for Mikhailovich back handed compliment, and began to add "but I'm not with…" Before with the breaking of glass everything went to hell!

* * *

Ahsoka tilted her head now making sure once again that the Human and the horned Alien had their backs turned. Seeing that they did the Togruta began to go over her escape plan. First off she would need to get out of the Medical bay that was obvious, preferably without hurting anyone. Then Ahsoka thought she would have to get to an escape pod, or hanger bay, hopefully into something space worthy, and get away before her captives decided to ask questions. From what she had felt out with the force the ship she was on was fairly large, as she could feel hundreds of people walking around her position, and there was a particularly large concentration of people directly below her. From what Ahsoka could figure out as she screwed up her orange face was they were caught in the amazement of something, which thanks to their strong emotions was making them sparkle in the force, making it easy for Ahsoka to pick them out. Moreover the fainter shades she could sense, who were just people going about their day to day business, allowed her to figure out a path. Outside the Medical bays was a large open space, and from what she could briefly glance from a series of open windows on the far side of room it was a ships mess. Moreover from her gut feeling of how the different people seemed to be moving up and down between decks there was obviously an elevator just a few meters from the edge of the eating area. While it was a little hazy due to how many people were around her, Ahsoka was confident that this route lead downwards towards the large mass of people, who were obviously in an extremely large space, probably a hanger if she was lucky, although she was fairly confident it was by the way they all the shades were spread out.

Gathering up the courage Ahsoka slowly began to sit up, her body's numbness fading away, but a splitting headache forming in the back of her mind. Wincing she rubbed her right Lekku and stared across the Medical bay hoping she hadn't been noticed. The elderly looking human had her backed to her and the orange alien was busily typing away on a computer. They were distracted that was good Ahsoka thought a sly plan forming in her mind as she began to calmly walk towards the door, using the force at the same time touch the minds of the two aliens around her. Ahsoka had to concentrate very hard while doing this finding both of them surprisingly strong willed, still the Human woman who glanced briefly up at her did nothing, staring straight past her as if nothing was there. Ahsoka gave a mental grin as she with the force she subtlety pushed her mind back to her work, a plan that didn't work quite as well. The Humans face contorted slightly as raising her arm to rub her eyes as if there was something in them. At this Ahsoka quickened her pace her illusion wouldn't last for long. Turning her attention back onto the orange alien she tried to use the force to keep him focused on his work but found that she couldn't, glancing at his mind briefly she saw it was like a maze upon a maze, as he somehow juggled three lines of thinking at once, yet the alien looked up and scratched the back of his head completely oblivious to what was going on. Ahsoka was astonished she had heard of aliens that could resist the use of force on their minds, the Toydarians and Hutts were just two examples, and this… whatever it was, was probably one of them. This escape attempt just got a lot harder.

Edging towards the door as to stay out of his line of sight, she reached out to touch the glowing green holographic panel before she heard the orange alien say something in a quick babble like language.

"I wouldn't touch that" Mordin stated causing Ahsoka to freeze at her discovery.

"Do what" Chackwas said turning now towards the Professor and then seeing Ahsoka standing their frozen in place she began to stammer, "what on Earth…"?

Oh god Ahsoka thought she had really dropped herself in it this time. Quickly hitting the holographic interface the door sprung apart in four directions, giving Ahsoka time to roll out of it and into the mess. Chackwas and Mordin however had quickly followed her with CHackwas diving to try and wrestle Ahsoka to the ground and get her back in bed. However Ahsoka proved too fast and ran for the Elevator ignoring the stares she was getting from the crew. With Chackwas hitting the ground with a loud thud as people around the deck began shouting after Ahsoka, a situation that was only made worse when she sensed one guard pull a pistol from a holster and was training his sights on her. None the less Ahsoka reached the open Elevator and leapt in pushing a tall avian creature out the way and off to the side. She quickly hit a downwards pointing arrow on the green holographic panel with the door closing immediately behind her as a result. Panting at the rapid exertion she had just put herself through following her near death experience Ahsoka did not immediately realise she wasn't alone in the fairly large lift. Glancing across the small descending compartment she saw a short woman, around her height, who was clothed in a near skin grey-black tight body suit and identically coloured hood. Ahsoka expecting trouble after what she had just pulled dropped into a defensive stance waiting for an attack but was surprised when the Human just leaned against the side of the Elevator. Inspecting her closely Ahsoka could see she had a distinct stripe of purple lipstick on her lower lip and was looking her up and down with a wide smile.

"Nice body" she stated in a language Ahsoka couldn't understand, however using her force powers, and the cool breeze from the air conditioning she could get the gist.

Glancing down Ahsoka realised she had been stripped to her unmentionables, with only her private parts covered by her tube top and boy shorts under garments. Briefly breaking her combat pose out of shock the Togruta tried to cover herself up and protect some of her modesty; causing the the human let out a loud good natured laugh, as Ahsoka began to wish she had payed more attention before escaping. None the less as she thought Ahsoka still felt completely naked without her clothes and was surprised she hadn't noticed it before, but quickly realised that in her earlier state she couldn't make a sense of a whole lot anyway.

Thankfully she would not have to endure the humiliation for much longer as with a ping the door opened signalling an end to the humiliating Elevator ride. Seeing a glass window Ahsoka crouched into a running position, feeling out its weaknesses with the force. Checking to see if the Human woman had made any move Ahsoka was once again astonished to see that she hadn't, she was just leaning their smiling. Not letting the oddity deter her Ahsoka broke into a run and applying the force to the centre of the glass she quickly saw it fracture, turning from pristine clear to a cracked white pane. Letting out a an almighty kick with her right leg as she jumped in the air she felt the glass break under her weight and force assisted attack. Using the force once again she pushed the shattered shards away from her allowing them to harmlessly fall at a distance. Plummeting down another story Ahsoka though fell into a crouch position with the force only softening her blow slightly, as her consistent use of her powers for the last twenty-three minutes was wearing her concentration thin. Still not wanting anything more to escape Ahsoka broke again into a run feeling confident that the room, the mass of people that she had sensed earlier were in was just beyond the large cargo bay that she had fall into. Sprinting past another human dressed in a white, orange and black uniform she leapt nimbly over a crate and ran down a ramp into what was obviously a hanger. And as she did she realised her escape attempt had come to an end.

Surrounding her were dozens of humans, some in the white and orange uniform she had seen a second ago, and other in a new blue and black, but none the less in a similar style, but all were brandishing a pistol and were pointing it at her. Freezing Ahsoka had no idea what to do, without her Lightsabre there was only so much a Togruta could do to defend herself. She could use the force, but there were too many of them, and after pulling off her stunts she had been hoping to run into a corridor or for a ship, anything that would allow her to lose pursuers for a few seconds and find a way off the ship. Wishing she hadn't lost her weapons Ahsoka began to slowly back onto the ramp thinking she could hide in the crates and then double back, before hearing a massive booming sound and quickly saw three figures now behind her holding what were obviously rifles. Two were clearly human, one old and grizzled in orange armour, and another younger with shortly cropped hair, dark skin and a pitch black uniform. The last was a massive brutish alien in white armour, who was holding his weapon at the hip, as if he didn't care what he hit.

"Put your hands in the air" a voice demanded from the hanger.

Looking back Ahsoka could see a rather old man in a deep navy Blue uniform pointing a pistol at her with a rather disgusted look. Ahsoka at this took another step back, only to hear a click from the guns behind her; she had truly landed in it! Raising her hand in her defence she was about to try and talk to the Humans hoping that something she said they would understand, they had to know at least some basic, hadn't they?

* * *

Okay once again thank you everyone who is reading and I am glad to see a sizable number of people coming back to check in on my story, anyway here is the 4th chapter, now I have an important question to ask.

How well is my Characterisation, does Tali feel like Tali, does Ahsoka act like Ahsoka, has how I have written the characters link up with their established personalities. Also what sort of Character do you feel My Shepard is like.


	5. Chapter 5: Barriers

This is a Non-Profit fan fiction: The rights for Mass Effect and Star Wars are held by their respective owners

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Star Wars is owned by Disney

Any additional Universes will be mentioned and who they belong to

No infringement was intended

* * *

Also since no one is probably reading this at the end I really need to ask for just some general feedback as I am up to Chapter 5 and I have no idea if my story is readable, just some general pointers like grammar, spelling, if it flows well, do the established characters I have written about meet their respective personalities, stuff like that. Moreover if you think its okay just say so, as I am unsure if its going well or not.

Sorry about this, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Language Barriers**

* * *

Staring down the barrels of over 30 guns wielded a gang of over two dozen pissed off Humans was not what Ahsoka had been expecting to do this day. Instead the Togruta had been planning a nice peaceful evening as she made her way slowly from the core worlds to the outer rim, dogging Imperial patrols as she tried somehow to make a new life in the chaotic new order that the Empire promoted. Force knows she deserved it. Now however she was on an 'unknown' ship, in an 'unknown' area of space , her Headhunter star fighter lying in ruins before her, and with her personal situation worsening, Ahsoka now currently found herself the 'prisoner', for a better term of the word, of a crew of an 'unknown military'. And the way they were tracing Ahsoka's every minuscule movement only seemed to confirm to her that if the Togruta tried anything, even with the force, her life would be bought to a very swift and very painful end.

Looking around the large and open hanger bay Ahsoka was really lost for ideas in her attempt to escape, a concept that she had rarely came across in her short career as a Jedi Padwan. An idea she found even more terrifying. Even in the worst situations like in the Citadel on Lola Sayu, or in the battle of Ryloth she always had back up plan, just in case she was in a situation where she and her men needed a quick exit. But with the combination of armed guards and the fact every piece of cover around her was too spaced out or too low only told Ahsoka that she couldn't make it to the door without taking a round. And after her recent near death experience, she wasn't exactly keen to have a repeat performance. And by the look of the way the guards held their guns it didn't seem to Ahsoka that these Humans had turned their weapons to stun or where even able to, if they could! Ahsoka was starting to really hate slug throwers.

True the Togruta could run for the door in a desperate attempt for freedom, but once again the slug throwers would end that rather poorly though out plan, very painfully. Moreover with her lack of lightsabres she couldn't fight her way out… OH NERF, she thought, she had lost her lightsabres! How could she have missed that!

"Oh great" she muttered to herself, not only was she now in danger she was completely defenceless, how could she have forgotten to check for her blades, even if they were only replacements and had taken a few hours to build they were still a part of her.

As she rushed through her head as to how this could have happened she supposed it was probably a combination of panic and confusion upon her waking up, coupled with the adrenal kick started then medics have giver her. But either way she had lost her only last chance of making it out of here alive!

Or thought Ahsoka, she could surrender. It was preferable alternative to getting a loge of metal stuck in her arse again. But that would surely just land her in a heap more trouble, especially if they tried to question her on her actions, and in turn that could lead to them discovering who she was, and probably leading to them handing her over to the Empire. Force knows they would after the stunt she just pulled. But as she watched one guard flex his fingers over his trigger the Togruta realised that there really was no alternative, at least none that would allow Ahsoka to escape with her internal organs intact.

Giving a gulp she sighed as she raised her hands reluctantly to her 'captors'.

"I surrender" Ahsoka said solemnly, her head bowed towards the steel coloured ground, concealing her expression of embarrassed shame while she raised her hands to show she was unarmed, and hoped she was not about to make another horrendous decision.

The aliens however lowered their pistols slightly getting the general idea of the Togruta's actions, although none of them put their weapons away. Still by the way Ahsoka felt their emotions all suddenly calm down she guessed the guards all seemed to understand she wasn't going to try anything. Still they looked a little confused.

By the force Ahsoka thought, "This is humiliating" the Togruta muttered as she lowered her arms slowly. However as she did something in the moods of the guards around her shifted in the force, a large number of the Humans began to glance at each other sheepishly, or were mildly astonished at what she had said when she had given up.

"Did anyone get that" one guard asked his eyes darting to another?

"Can't say I did" he whispered, pressing his gun again in the direction of Ahsoka, as if to keep her from trying anything.

Ahsoka gave a sigh as the two Humans began speaking in some strange local dialect, which was rapid fast paced and obviously nothing she had ever heard, or leaned about before. However that wasn't it, the way he and all the guards were now leering at her with suspicion and distrust, there was something more to this, something about what she had said had unnerved them. And by touching his mind with the force she got the message.

This Human, if not all the Humans, legitimately did not understand her; reaching out again to check she found that none of them could, what in the galaxy was this!

For the first time in her life Ahsoka had met a Humans without any knowledge of galactic basic, the interstellar language that was spoken from rim to rim of the galaxy, the language most often used to conduct trade and galactic affairs, a language that many Humans credited to being the creators of! Ahsoka did a double take as the facts began to seep in, stepping back in amazement as she retracted her mind from theirs all she could wonder was what in the Universe was going on!

She froze however when three of the Guards suddenly jerked their weapons back at her when she had moved back in astonishment, bringing Ahsoka attentions back to what was important. Not getting shot.

Still it was unheard of for Humans, one of the most active spacefaring races in the galaxy, not to know even some rudimentary understanding of basic! However her astonishment was only surpassed by the people around her who began to look at her even more intently, glancing around as they did as if wondering what to do next. Whatever this was however was proven irrelevant when everyone even Ahsoka was caught off guard when one of the men spoke up with a firm and powerful tone.

"Stand Down" the figure demanded stepping away from the crowd with a confident stride, "I said stand down" he ordered now with a little more gusto, grabbing one of the soldiers and lowering his weapon forcibly, "she's with me".

Ahsoka was amazed that this Human now seemed to be protecting her, her curiosity caught her wide eyed, as she watched all the guards lower their weapons as he began to advance on her with a fierce determination. She still had no idea what he was saying, Ahsoka could still easily tell he was someone held in high regard on this ship, even without the force it was clear he was a respected man, especially as he scanned the room as if to dare any one of the men in the hanger to question his order. Ahsoka noted how his movements were confident and well placed; his every step was one of cautious calculation and deadly power, like a Krayt dragon ready to strike. He was tall, 6'2ft at the least, and was incredible well built from what Ahsoka could tell. Still that may have been due to how he was dressed, his pitch black set of armour seemed to reflect the light off from its reflective sheen, with a long stripe of blood red flanked by dashes of white down his right arm. His hair was a dark chocolate brown and he had an extremely strong jaw line as part of a chiselled and strong face, complete with piercing pale blue eyes which eerily reminded Ahsoka of her own.

Beyond that Ahsoka couldn't make much else out, but by the way he presented himself to the other crew members he was obviously a dynamic and active figure, holding a key position of command. However before he reached Ahsoka something caught this Humans attention and he spun round on the spot to address it.

"Commander" Ahsoka tilted her head to see an ageing man in a clean cut blue uniform in his early 50's walking towards her and the soldier. An individual who was now giving the man between him and Ahsoka a rather dirty look, "care to explain what 'this' is" he asked with a note of disdain, as he absently scratched his shallow grey beard.

Ahsoka felt a little knot form in her gut as she felt through the force the sheer disgust this Human held towards her, she wasn't sure if he just hated her because she was a Togruta or that she had caused an incident on his ship or even just because she appeared to be running away from something. She didn't know, but it was obvious to her through the force that distrust and anger flowed from this man like water did from a river. A very angry and hateful river, filled with rapids and sharp rocks, cut rough by hard life choices and growing more jagged with each passing moment. Something was putting this man on the edge of snapping, as if he wanted to suddenly break out in anger and crush the nearest thing to him. Still to his credit he was hiding it very well behind a façade of a stern and serious expression, one that commanded respect and attention. Still Ahsoka wanted to argue with him over the intentions behind his words, but held herself back knowing the Human officer would have no idea what she was saying. Still she frowned at him, making her dislike for him evident.

"This…" Shepard said seriously, glancing over his shoulder at Ahsoka and being a little taken aback by her expression, "is a survivor of the crash, and as I have said she's with me" his eyes closing knowing full well he had just opened a can of worms.

The whole room fell silent; some soldiers began muttering to each other about a new species, one commenting on her nice figure before another, obviously a sergeant, ordered them to stand down. The Rear Admiral on the other hand seemed to ignore this and just stared blankly at Shepard for a moment as he ran through potential implications.

"S-survivor" the ageing man, who Ahsoka assumed is the Capitan of this chip stated, taken aback at her appearance, "is this a first-contact scenario Shepard" he asked his voice now becoming barely a whisper to ensure confidentiality, now trying to look past Shepard at her taking another step towards Ahsoka as he did. Ahsoka at this dropped into a defensive stance, she wasn't sure why, but she was certain this man wasn't good news.

Shepard however stood in the way of the officer before anything could happen, causing the aging man to look at him indignantly as if to dare the man to get out of his way.

"Commander with all due respect I am in charge here" he now stated his tone turning icy, "and as you know first-contact protocol states presume hostilities, she…" he added looking past him again to make sure he was correct in his assumption "is a possible threat and needs to be detained"

Ahsoka at this point felt through the force that the officer's mind was beginning to fracture, something about the situation was causing a great deal of stress and anger to build inside of him, and try as he might to suppress it his efforts it was failing rather spectacularly.

Even so Ahsoka felt her own anger build u inside her, and knowingly punished herself, mentally, for letting her emotions get to carried away.

"Sir you and your men are dismissed I can handle this from here" Shepard stated formally, raising his hand to stop Mikhailovich from getting any closer, he himself sensing the growing hostility instinctively deciding to for the best to break it up.

Ahsoka at this realised the older officer wanted to take her away somewhere for some unknown reason, an idea she would have loved to object to if they were able to understand her annoyance. To tell the truth Ahsoka was getting really getting fed up with all of this, being unable to communicate, but there was little she could do or add that would sound little more like inconsistent grunts and squawks to these Humans. So despite every fibre of her body telling her to, she stayed mute, hoping they had a translator somewhere. However in spite of what Ahsoka thought the two Humans continued to argue.

"Commander you don't have the authority to do that" The Rear-Admiral now stated, trying to pull himself up to the same height as Shepard, but failing.

"Rear-Admiral" Shepard replied as he slowly squared himself up to his full height, looking down at the shorter Alliance Officer "with 'all due-respect'" his sarcastic reply came "I do have the authority, by the Citadel Council. And more importantly I would like to know why the Collectors were after her" the Commander now stated, his tone growing slightly aggressive as well, "and until I do, she is still possible at risk and as such… she will remain under my protection, am I clear"!

Ahsoka felt the anger boil over in the important officer's brain, as if something in his head had snapped. It was then the Togruta realised what was the cause for all this hate, it was something about the person between them, for some reason he seemed to irrationally hate the man, and for even more curios reason he had deeply repressed it. She wasn't sure as to why but it was clear she felt the river transform into a maelstrom that the officer he had obviously had enough of this soldier.

"Listen hear Commander" the man growled now grabbing him firmly by the rim of his chest armour, "this is my ship and Cerberus is not having anything from this, you understand" he eyes narrowed, "I put up with this deal because Hackett ordered me too, now I can look past you being a part of, working with or whatever" he stated his greying eyelids now just slits as he glowered into Shepard's eyes, "but you will not control what I do on my ship, do you understand, you will not order me or my Men around again, am I clear"!

With the force Ahsoka could tell the officer felt justified in his attempts to seize her, and equally so did the black clad human feel he was in the right to stop him. However as the Togruta brushed the latter's mind for the first time Ahsoka felt soothing icy ran down her spine. Something about the soldier in front of her just felt wrong. Unnatural!

However Shepard just gave a sigh at the Rear-Admirals attempts to seize Ahsoka, not noticing Ahsoka's attempts to probe his mind, rolling his eyes in an exasperated fashion at the older man while ignoring the surprisingly tight grip on his armour. Looking for a way out Shepard glanced down his face broke into a wide smile.

"She's not on your ship" he stated, causing the Rear Admiral to let go of him, staring in surprise and anger as if to ask what in hell he was on about. Shepard just pointed straight down.

Mikhailovich eyes drifted in the direction of his finger and then seemed to explode out of his head, Shepard and the alien were standing on the ramp of the Normandy, and so was he. Under this pretence he was technically on Shepard's Ship legally Shepard still had free reign. However this was only in the spirit of things, a spirit he was not willing to indulge.

"Shepard this is hardly the time to bring in technicalities" the Rear Admiral said his tone now little more than a deadly murder, his aggressive voice now mixed up in an almost desperate plea for Shepard not to be so stupid.

Shepard just crossed his arms and gave the Admiral a look as if to say, try me. Ahsoka getting what had just happened by following both Humans eyes gave a sly grin, it was pretty clear who was winning this standoff, and guessing why the Commander was so smug, she took two steps back up the ramp. Mikhailovich seeing this just stared as the Togruta walked back was the Commander really doing this breaking rank and just refusing to follow his orders. To him it was inconceivable.

"We are leaving Admiral" Shepard stated his arms still crossed his tone now friendlier and more cheerful, "I am sorry it came to this".

Mikhailovich wanted to argue but realised there was little he could do beyond bluster and rage, Shepard was a Spectre a fact that made the Alliances arrest of him impossible and the Citadels tolerance of Cerberus acceptable. Giving a grunt the Human officer turned and slouched off the Normandy's ramp, knowing full well he had lost the fight right in front of the rest of his crew. Shepard however wasn't about to let him go quite yet.

"Rear Admiral" he asked sincerely, "how long have you waited to say all that"?

The elderly Human man got the idea, and gave a tiny sarcastic laugh

"All day Shepard" he said with a rather deflated reply, but his face quickly broke into a rather reluctant but willing smile "Good hunting Commander"!

* * *

Shepard watched the Admiral turn to go from the top of the ramp, seeing it slowly ascended and obscured his view of the Dublin's cargo hold the Commander mournfully bowed his head. All Shepard could do at this point was give a his supiour officer a long hard sigh, as he managed to get a final gleam of the Rear-Admirals crew hauling the wreckage and Collector drop ship off to the side, hoping that he had mad

As Shepard saw Grunt, Zaeed and Jacob walked past him, the Commander could only think of how his relationship with the Alliance was in tatters. He had been dead for two years, and now he was working with a group most people saw as terrorists, could he ever regain their trust? However as his day dream continued a hand on his shoulder caught his attention causing him to turn and see Jacob Taylor, the Normandy's dark skinned quarter master, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You alright Commander" he asked, looking generally concerned.

"It's nothing" Shepard said, attempting to hide his remorse, "just thinking"

"Better think fast" Jacob stated with a hint of sarcasm as he nodded towards the rest of the cargo bay, "Miranda's here".

Looking back over his shoulder at the elevator Shepard could only tense up as he saw Miranda gliding across the deck. Her cat like steps on her three inch heels accentuated the swerve of here curvaceous hips as her luscious sleek black hair gave a slight bounce around her angelic face, with her skin tight bullet proof white uniform leaving very little to the imagination. All in all Miranda was as beautiful as Shepard knew she was deadly, and as in the current instance she was as hot blooded as she was smart.

Ahsoka, who was now standing close to Shepard, could feel through the force a slight unnaturalness to the attractive woman, much like the Clones she had felt in the war. And was certain from the aura of command the woman gave out that she was not a person to be crossed. Her emotions, deeply repressed, were like a book to an individual with Jedi training even if her thoughts and memories remained shielded behind a wall formed from well-disciplined mind. Ahsoka could tell this woman held strong convictions, determination and most importantly held a quality that she had felt many of the more indomitable Jedi she had felt during her short life. An un-satiable desire to excel! Even so right now it was pretty obvious to everyone in the room as she stormed past the huge frame of Grunt that she was furious. Even without the force this was painfully obvious, as the woman quickly stormed up to Shepard and glowered up to him, with there not being much of a noticeable difference in their height.

"Shepard could you 'kindly' tell me what just happened" Miranda demanded with her clear Australian accent, as she fixed him with an icy glare.

Shepard meanwhile looked down at the curvaceous woman and gave another long sigh; he didn't want to deal with this right now. But he knew that Miranda's dedication to perfection meant that after nearly any mission he rarely got away without an hour's debrief.

"Miranda I don't have tim…"

"Commander I understand you taking us hear" the woman said ignoring his plea while waving to the closed ramp and the Alliance cruiser beyond it, "but when I hear of a sudden break out from the medical bay what do you expect me to think" she demanded now piercing into brown eyes, almost as if she was trying to see Shepard's brain through his irises.

Ahsoka knew what was going on, her escape from this 'completely separate' craft had sent the whole crew into a commotion, and this woman, whoever she was, was obviously of some high or significant rank. Albeit from what Ahsoka could sense she wasn't more important than the man she was arguing with but none the less the way she held herself, her poise, assured position and firm tone of voice meant that she wasn't lacking for confidence, or afraid of challenging the commander in his intimidating black armour.

Coughing Ahsoka decided the best way to help was to deliberately draw attention to herself, that way she could turn the woman's attention and stop her blindly arguing at the Human who had just helped her. It was the least she could do.

Miranda as expected immediately rounded on Ahsoka, her cool but harsh demeanour, set off with a mix of distrust and spite as she turned her head back to look down at Ahsoka. Hesitantly Ahsoka reached out with the force to calm her down too little avail, the woman had amazingly strong will blocking her attempts quite easily, Moreover her mind seemed to be running at one-hundred miles an hour as if it was a Coruscant highway, it was incredible frightening. Shepard however intervened before Miranda could do anything to her; grabbing the woman's arm to drag her back from Ahsoka. But the raven haired lady fixed him with a dangerous glare her eyes questioning his action quite profusely. Shepard though didn't flinch and looked relatively calm if exhausted by his latest adventure.

"Look Miranda" he began as the woman shook herself free of his grip, "I understand this is a major issue, but it's alright, I sorted it with the Rear-Admiral" he stated how straightening up and looking at her with a serious but cool expression, "so let's just get our guest up to the medical bay and go from there"

Miranda instead of arguing actually considered this, but as she often did the Cerberus officer didn't immediately respond, as she instead toyed in her head looking between him and Ahsoka as if to gauge what he the Commander had just said.

Eventually nodding her entire mood seemed to lighten with Miranda's body becoming less tense and her glare softening into a relaxed but stern expression. In response Shepard began to calm down as well and gave a nod back stepping out the way and gestured to Ahsoka the lift at the far end of the cargo bay.

Ahsoka followed the Humans arm with her eyes towards an open door to what was obviously the elevator she had used earlier. Realising they wanted Ahsoka to go back to where she had woken up the Togruta realised the irony of the situation. Smiling weakly she voiced her gratitude with a short phrase.

"Thank you"

Everyone was quiet as they just looked at her unsure as to what she had said putting Ahsoka a little on edge as she wondered why they were now just staring at her. Reaching out through the force she again realised their inability to understand basic and knew in the coming days that this was going to be a problem.

It was Jacob who was the first to recover looking down at Ahsoka he caught Shepard's attention with a tilt of his head.

"Commander, I'll take her up, you see if you can get EDI to work on something to help"

"Good plan" Tali stated, butting in, "the drives I managed to pull from that ship should come in handy"

Shepard was about to voice his displeasure that Tali had deliberately kept something back from the wreck, but it was after all Tali, and he had confidence she wouldn't abuse it. Nodding to both of them he gave them the go-ahead and everyone proceeded to move back into their daily work routines.

Ahsoka however found herself being led by a tall human back to the Medical wing she had just escaped from, wondering what the hell they were going to do to her now, and if any of this would come back to bite her?

* * *

"Sir I have no idea what just happened" a panicked officer claimed, ducking as he saw a holo pad thrown past his head, hitting the view screen with a dull thud.

"That's not good enough" Norloon yelled, the wizened old man swivelling on his seat to glower at his navigation officer, his yellow teeth grinding against one another as he did so.

"Sir I not sure how to say this but it just isn't there" the officer claimed, "I double checked and our charts are accurate"

Norloon at this stood up and marched across the room to stare the clone in the eye, his grey eyes piercing the man's soul as he did.

"A planet does not just get up and move around 'Clone'" he said emphasising the last word, "let alone the Kaut Drive Yards"!

"Yes but"

"No buts" Norloon yelled raising his arms but not striking, "I hate excuses, and if you want to tell me the largest ship building enterprise in the galaxy just disappeared I suggest you get into that Airlock yourself 'Clone' or else I will not hesitate to personally kick you out of it"!

Norloon had been like this for the past day ever since they had lost that Jedi a few hours before his near constant anger had flared out into a raging inferno and even now it had not fully settled. And now after losing communications with the rest of fleet at almost the exact same time as that Jedi disappeared, it is simpler to say he had not been happy to give up the search.

Still post-war protocol meant that when able a ship must return to the nearest friendly port when Communication had been cut as a way of preventing desertions. It had been one of the Emperors new plans to prevent crews straying too far from planets so soon after the war and joining the budging resistance movements. But when they arrived at Kaut to find it not there the tension that had built up during the trip had exploded in Norloon's brain. And now he was lashing out at anyone and anything in an attempt to vent his anger.

"Sir" another Clone began before flinching as the Commander turned on him, his wrinkled face looking like a corpse as he glowered at him, "maybe this has something to do with the loss of Communications"

"What do you mean" the Captain demanded retaking his seat and turning to the clone, his tone calming, if only slightly.

"Maybe it's not the planet… sir… maybe it's us"

Norloon eyes glowered, but motioned his hand for the Clone to continue, resting it the direction of a nearby airlock.

"There have been rare occurrences in Galactic history when ships have been displaced"

"Displaced"?

"Err… yes sir, ships have had the mishap of befalling rare space weather in which wormholes occur in Hyperspace and displace the craft along with its occupants" the clone stated being unnerved as the Captain began to drum his fingers on the bridges command chair, "it could be we just have suffered from these freak events"

"Are you sure" he asked leaning closer as if to try and read his expressions like a book.

"I checked the constellation charts sir and none of the stars are in the correct alignment for our current galactic position, so yes I would have to say so Captain"

Norloon gave a growl at this but did not seem likely to lash out; instead he put his hands together and turned his back on the clone. He considered the best course of action, true it was hardly ideal and once he returned to Imperial Space he would most likely be dragged off for questioning. However he was loyal to the Empire and he would not shake their responsibility, turning back to his navigation officer.

"Dispatch hyperspace rings and patrol groups, I want a habitable planet found in the next 48 hours" Norloon barked, "if we are cut off we are going to need a new base of operations until we can re-establish contact with the fleet" he ordered, not looking at any one them as he said so.

Without waiting the clones on the Venerator-Star Destroyer bridge began hustling and bustling to their posts, some stopped to look out the viewport and see the grey centre of the ship open up to reveal a wide hanger bay, out of which ships and rings were emerging. Still amid the Chaos two clones stood close to each other, one whispering to his friend a serious question.

"Is that true what you said to the Captain" he asked, "I mean about being displaced and all that"

"Could be" his friend reply, "I was just making it up so he wouldn't have us shot, still I pity the poor sod who gets the blame when he finds out"

"You're just lucky he can't tell any of us apart"!

* * *

**Authors Notes**

* * *

Well this officially the longest thing I have ever written, I think?

Anyway I am glad it is going along so well, although I think I may need to take a break considering my up and coming exams.

Anyway I am happy to say I got a fair few followers and favs after that last chapter and I would like to thank every single one of you, this really drove to go over this Chapter 3 times to make it as good as possible

Also to aDarkOne's 2nd review I would like to thank you for coming back and moreover give you an answer to your question:

You'll just have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6: Crocodiles and Politicians

This is a non-profit Fan Fiction: The rights for Star Wars and Mass Effect are held by their respective owners

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware

Star Wars is owned by Disney

No infringement intended

* * *

**Chapter 6: A stranger event**

* * *

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck, why did his life have to be so hard! Still as he exited the elevator onto the Normandy's 3rd deck he couldn't help but watch his latest good effort walk off with Jacob towards to the medical wing. Shepard watched the short orange alien stride comfortable back into the area she had just escaped from. The Commander gave a amused smile as the half-dressed alien gave Mordiin and Chackwas a bow as if to apologise for everything she had done.

Giving himself a mental pat on the back Shepard quickly saw that despite the hardships he had to endure it wasn't all bad, especially since this latest event hadn't devolve into something… complex. Even so in spite of these efforts Shepard realised the ongoing issue, what could she eat, were where her people and how where the council going to react to his latest report he'd sent off about a new alien race. Also there was the still the more immediate issue of language barrier they had discovered on the ship and of course why Shepard was interested. Why where the Collectors hunting her?

But right now he needed something to clear his head.

Pacing himself as he strode across across the mess hall Shepard stepped up to the counter right next to Gardner's tiny kitchen. Shepard gave a nod to the balding Mess Sargent as he turned to give another glance at the Normandy's newest alien guest through the Medical's bay windows. The Commander could see this alien now sitting patiently on one of the series of beds held in reserve for heavy casualties. To his surprise Ahsoka seemed to notice him staring and as she did Shepard felt something brush against the inside of his skull.

Whatever it was it faded away as quickly as it arrived with Ahsoka beginning to look at Mordin who was at present time trying to occupy her attention with what Shepard could only guess as Questions to her biology. How the Salarian Professor was going to get an answer out of the alien girl was probably a better question though, but like always Mordin had a surprising and in some cases dumfounding ability, to amaze him.

Placing this odd encounter at the back of his head Shepard leaned against the Normandy's kitchen sideboard motioning to Gardner to poor him some coffee. The Mess Sargent gave a grunt pulling a mug and packet of ground beans from a shelf and began to prepare it, placing an electrc kettle over the cold oven.

As Shepard watched the Human begin to mix the beans and milk he noticed out of the corner of his eye Garrus the Turian gunnery chief approaching him. Like all Turian's Garrus was taller than the average human with an appearance that could best be described as a cross between the carpace of an insect and the facial structure of Avian creature, much like a anicet raptor, with two long mandibles covering his mouth and the row of long needle teeth. Shepard of course had considered Garrus an average Turian, in the physical sense, excluding the latest addition of his facial scars courtesy of a Blue Sun mercenary gunship. He had heard him being described as lanky by other Turians he had metm, and that his crest was slightly shorter than others of his kind. Still the ace sniper's build wasn't in question, even with the blood chilling set of scars down the left side of his face Garrus was a tough crow, and one of Shepard's personal friends.

"Shepard" he greeted leaning up against the kitchen next to the Spectre, the hole in the ridge of his blue armour clearly visible from this angle.

"Garrus, finished calibrating yet"?

Garrus laughed although he winced slightly when he did, he still wasn't used to the fact his face was now nearly paste especially since the padded brace at the base of his neck was needed keep several parts of his skull in place. Even so he took Shepard's joke about his obsession with programing the Normandy's primary gun in good jest and nodded to Gardner when he delivered Shepard's coffee.

"Heard it was hectic down there for a moment"

Shepard nodded, taking a sip from his mug before giving a slight gag as he feeling the boiling hot water run down his throat, forcing him to set the coffee aside and let it cool.

"Yeah" Shepard admitted, coughing as he felt his eyes water, God save him that coffee was hot, "still it was - *cough* - enlightening".

"How so" Garrus asked confused by his friends choice of words, turning to look at the Medical bay and Ahsoka after deliberately catching Shepard eye, "is it the alien" he asked nodding at ?

"Not just her" the Spectre stated coolly, "that ship we found"

"The Collectors"

"No hers" Shepard stated pointing at Ahsoka, "it had some pretty interesting tech on it" he paused checking his coffee again, it was drinkable thank god, "it had energy weapons" he said calmly as if it was a matter of fact.

Garrus mandibles fluttered a bit at hearing this, an expression Shepard knew meant one of two things for a Turian, surprise or joy.

"Energy weapons" Garrus mouthed in disbelief

"Yeah, I found surprising myself when I saw it" a blunt reply came

"Still… an energy weapon, I presume not like Guardian laser"?

Shepard shook his head, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Nah, a real 'long range' energy weapon"

Garrus gave a murmur which Shepard guessed was a Turian's version of whistle, still Garrus surprise was understandable considering the weapon could possible leave Kinetic barriers obsolete in the conventional sense. Guardian Lasers were good at close quarters 'knife fight' distance combat of a few dozen KM, especially with fighters of frigates. But if this was a true energy Weapon, and it could be implemented… well it was obvious that there would have been complications.

"I'm guessing the issue was that Mikhailovich wanted to ask 'questions'" Garrus asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah" Shepard stated simple, sipping his coffee, "how'd you know"?

"Had him asking me a whole series of questions last time I saw him during our hunt for Saren" the Turian stated, "didn't like me for some reason, or could be he doesn't like Aliens still I guess there must have been some flak from especially considering" Garrus suggested waving at Ahsoka while giving a toothy grin which caused Shepard to sigh. Garrus knew him to well.

"I may have had to step on his toes… a little"

"A little" Garrus chuckled.

"Well maybe I sent him into a rant"

Garrus broke out into laughter at this, quickly dying down and grabbing Shepard by the shoulder, Garrus knew wherever Shepard went sparks would fly.

"Shepard" he wheezed, "one of these days you're going to piss something off which will actually bite back" seeing Shepard's expression Garrus raised his hands in defence "nothing meant but still you have the unlucky habit of incurring the ire of people in powerful positions".

Shepard shook his head at his friend's last comment still he decided to turn the situation on its head.

"So… what about you, how was everything up here when I was fending of a person in a powerful position"?

Garrus adjusted his large Turian fringe collar at this.

"I was helping Mordin and Chackwas in the medical bay, when our guest broke out let's just say Chakwas wasn't willing to see her patience discharged"

Shepard now glanced at the old medic through the window who was nursing her arm, probably from a fall, even so Shepard chuckled at how hands on Chakwas was with her work, he couldn't wish for a more dedicated medic.

"She's an active one Shepard" Garrus highlighted nodding towards Ahsoka, "never seen anyone, not even a Quarian run that fast"

"Yeah" Shepard agreed sipping his coffee, "you should have seen the jump she made through the window, hell the fact she smashed bullet proof window is hard enough to believe"

Garrus and Shepard chuckled together at the day's oddity. This is what Shepard needed after a hard day's work saving the galaxy, sitting back with a cup of coffee and chatting with one of his best friends. Still as the conversation dragged on, the Spectre couldn't help but realise that there was something behind Turian's mask, he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure how to put it.

"Something the matter Garrus" Shepard asked coolly with, sipping his coffee once more looking at Garrus over the rim of the mug with a careful expression as to not prove his friend?

At Shepard's question however Garrus had frozen, for a second he was not sure how to respond, the Turian had always been amazed at Shepard's ability to read people, even when they were trying to hide something. And as soon as the Spectre asked him Garrus began internal war with himself over whether he should tell Shepard or not, eventually his more rational side won out.

"Shepard" he sighed, his whole tone becoming a lot more sombre.

"Yeah" the Spectre replied edging closer.

"Do you remember when I told you about Sidonis"

* * *

Ahsoka patiently watched as the Human and the other alien she didn't recognise talking. For some reason she couldn't understand what they were talking about, even with the force, but by their sudden shift in both of their emotions she could tell it was extremely personal to the bird like creature. Pain, loss and anger all swirled all around him, as he fought with himself over what he should do, she couldn't really figure it out, but by the way he acted Ahsoka was eerily reminded of the presence of Asajj Ventress. Something had scarred him, and now it was slowly eating him up inside. However she was certain that this Human, whoever he was, could somehow bloc her attempts to access his mind with the force. His presence seemed to shift uncontrollable and it was twisted and messed up, like his very being had been incinerated and pulled through a garbage compactor by his hair. It was puzzling event make no mistake. Yes Ahsoka had heard of races that could not be tricked or read through the power of the force or in rare cases did not resonate anything relating to the force. But it was a strange day when a being she could read for some reason could push back her attempts and yet remain completely oblivious to what she was doing, at least she thought he was.

Before she could reach further in though Ahsoka felt something hit her full on in the face, pulling it off her she saw what looked like a bundle of white black clothes. Holding them up Ahsoka saw they were her size and then glanced towards the source, the old Human Medic who she had snuck past on her way out.

"You may need these until later" the Human said with a warm tone as Ahsoka picked up clothes feeling the genuine affection behind her word but a little confused by her actions before a cool breeze from the air conditioning reminded herself of the predicament she was in. Looking down at her strapless bra and boy shorts, she grinned weakly at the Human who turned away to give her some privacy.

Ahsoka had to admit she had some difficulty pulling on the trousers and shirt, struggling to do up the belt due to a life of dresses and tights. Still she managed it even if it was a little tighter than she would have liked, when Ahsoka was done though the Tortuga was glad to have some concealable modesty again, and was quickly became quite happy with the snug fit. But was a little unnerved at how well the Human had managed to guess her sizes.

Seeing the woman smile at her a second time caused Ahsoka to smile back mutually as a sign of acknowledgement before the medic turning to her holographic computer to do some work. And at the same time Ahsoka could tell by the way the woman's emotions shifted in the force that this time she was determined to keep the Jedi here, so try as she might the Tortuga was not getting out of this room any time soon.

Just then however the door of the infirmary opened and in walked the same woman she had seen from the Elevator during her escape. Gliding in with her grey black armour the woman gave a nod to both the alien and the human before crossing over to see Ahsoka with a cheerful smile. The former Jedi noted how she held herself as if she was made of air, quite similar to her old friend Barriss style of fighting and walking, light in her step and extremely flexible, smooth and efficient. Still she was surprised when the Human just stood there a hand on her hip as she smiled down at Ahsoka, her bemused expression confusing the Tortuga as she was surprised at how well the woman hid her thoughts.

"Well you look better" the woman said with an optimistic tone, her face remaining positively delighted at something.

Smiling weakly as the best response she could muster Ahsoka looked up at the woman and raised her hands and talked back to her as best she could.

"'I'm sorry" the Togruta stated "I can't understand" she admitted with brutal honesty.

The Woman however only continued to grin, practically jumping onto the bed next to Ahsoka and looking at her with the same cheerful expression which caused Ahsoka to slide across her bed a little unnerved. The alien however laughed just as she had done on the elevator and pulled something out from her belt twirling it in her hands to hold it up for Ahsoka to see.

"We found these at the crash site" she stated with a warm tone "not sure what they do" she said,

Ahsoka looked wide eyed and stared at the two training sabres she had hastily constructed soon leaving the Jedi order, she never thought she'd see these things again. Picking them up with tender care she looked down the hastily constructed hilts and checking them for any damage and thankfully finding none.

"Just felt you might need something from home"

Ahsoka looked up at the woman doing the best she could to impart her gratitude onto her mind, the woman however made it clear she couldn't grasp what the Jedi was trying to do, so Ahsoka resorted to simpler methods.

"Thank you"

"No problem" the woman replied guessing what the alien was trying to say as Ahsoka respectfully bowed her head and gave a respectful nod.

Leaping up the woman slowly moved to go but stopped in mid stride as Ahsoka fastened her Sabres as best she could around her belt. Turning the woman gave a broader smile and tapped herself twice on her chest.

"Kassumi Goto" she said with a broader smile.

"Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka replied guessing that it was the person's name, she wasn't sure but still it was better than saying nothing.

As she now watched the Human woman leave the room Ahsoka turned her attention to what was going on outside the window and was surprised to see the Human had gone, and wondered where the strange person could have gotten to.

* * *

"You idiot" she swore, her blue hand striking down on the Turian's carapace, "if you hadn't wondered off like that then those customs officers wouldn't have found our shipment"

The Turian meanwhile went to lunge at the Asari but stopped when he saw her Biotics flare up. Spirits, he thought, there was just no winning with this woman.

"I already told you, before 'you' ran off, that I had to take a dump so don't yell at me when I gave you fair warning" he yelled sitting in the bridges seat before seizing the controls and taking over the ships helm pulling them and the ship up and out of the planet's atmosphere.

"There you go again blaming me, always me" The Asari yelled now getting up in the Turians face, "you never take any responsibility for yourself", she shouted now pacing up and down the tiny ships bridge ranting and raving about their valuable cargo, "I mean do you have any idea how costly Red Sand is to get now, we could have sold the stuff for millions and lived the high life on Illium for months"!

The Turian however could only roll his eyes as he plugged the ship in for auto pilot as he charted a route to the Mass Relay listening to his partner's almost grating rant. God he missed working for the Suns.

"And one more thing" the Asari yelled, seizing the back of his rotating chair "you still haven't discharged the core"!

"Big whoop" the Turian grumbled as he pulled out a data pad of Fornax and began scrolling through this month's hottest models, keeping his eyes firmly away from his partner and anything related to work, "Korlus was a dump, might as well thrown this tin can on the scrap heap why we were at it" he mumbled as he read through an article on the new drug called 'Creeper'.

"Big whoop? Big whoop?, do you have any idea what will happen to us if we can't discharge the core next time we land" the Asari now screamed forcing the Turian's chair round causing both of them to ignore the flashing proximity warnings.

"We'll fry yadda, yadda, yadda" the Turian snarled as he raised his data pad in-between himself and his partner, "what ya goanna do"?

The Asari at that moment was going to give this Turian the greatest smack down of his life as her temper flared to an impossible high, she was ready to gut him and move on, hopefully getting another shipment ready before they had to buy more fuel.

Or she would have if she were able!

A sudden explosion shook the tiny craft causing the shuttle to shake uncontrollable, with the Turian being thrown from his chair into the Asari as a flash of blue Light exploded just outside their view screen. Almost immediately after red warning lights erupted from the ceiling as the ships engines died and life-support slowly failed. The two of them looked into each other's eyes, almost too afraid to glance over their helm and see whatever had attacked them.

Slowly they both glanced over the ridge of their consols and saw it. A massive grey battle ship, bigger than any of the Dreadnaughts they had seen in their relatively short careers as smugglers. The crafts monolithic size and triangular shape cast a dark shadow over their puny ship's hull, as the two crew members stared in horror as it descended upon them.

The Turian gulped what had he done to deserve this!

* * *

Standing in the communication room Shepard got ready for another meeting, giving a final exasperated sigh after a long, long day. As he waited for the Normady to patch into the Comm boy network he noted the smooth contours of the polished glass, and shimmering metal of the table that dominated in the centre of the brightly lit room. He also glanced up at the bright lights on the ceiling rebounding off the white tiles and silvery plates that coated the walls if only to magnify the grandiose of the rather cramped room, but blinding him all the same.

Shepard had to admit it if there was one thing Cerberus could do right, beyond bringing himself back from the dead, it was build ships. Or at least he joked, make them look really pretty.

Still brining his mind back on topic he turned his attention to the holographic orb of EDI who had just flashed into existence at the centre of the table.

"Commander" she said

"Yes" was what Shepard replied with; but inside he battled with his mistrust over A.I's, he had never gotten over the Geth attack on Eden Prime all those years ago.

"The council will be in contact in one minute" the synthetic voice told her disappearing, leaving Shepard to dwell on what he had just thought about.

Was it really right to hate A.I's, I mean EDI seemed… amenable.

Even so Shepard decided it was best to keep this under wraps until he had a better time to consider his position in his 'partnership' with Cerberus and their…'recourses'. As right now he had a meeting with the 'all-mighty' Citadel Council.

Hearing the holographic projectors warm up Shepard stood to attention at the foot of the table, his black armour puffing out his already impressive stature. As he did the holo projectors began to turn rapidly as they ionised the air in a finite area causing colours and shapes to appear where there should be none. After almost 2 seconds of this four very different and very contrasting aliens stood in the room now, their images flickering as the air shifted inconsistently around them.

The first was Councillor Anderson a dark skinned Human man with short black hair and an impressive build coming from years of frontline military experience.

The second was the Asari councillor Tevos, a matriarch who was possibly over 900 years in age but, from a humans perspective she wouldn't look a day older than 20. Her curvaceous yet human like form typical of Asari made her easy to look at, especially in her tight fitting red dress.

The third was the Salarian Councillor Valern, a good natured person, especially for a politician from his race. Like all of his kind his first instinct was too look around his expression of intrigue causing his brown grey skin to wrinkle from his advanced age.

The finally councillor was the 'master of dismissal' himself, Spartas! Like all Turians he was taller than most of the other races, with a thick carapace of bony ridges and frills covering his skin, which was offset by his peoples extremely thin frame. Shepard noted his mandibles rose slightly around his mouth his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Shepard.

Yep thought Shepard, he still hates me.

"Councillors" Shepard said with a formal greeting, giving them all a single general nod, "what do I owe the pleasure" he asked.

Valern was the first to pipe in, his hyper metabolism leaving nothing to chance as he dived into the subject.

"Shepard" he stated bluntly, "we would like to thank you for addressing the current crisis"

"Thank you councillors" Shepard responded although he was sure they hadn't dialled this call up just to tell him that, "I assume you wish to ask me something else"?

The councillors looked at each other with a nervous yet serious disposition; Tevos was the first to speak out this time.

"Shepard since we authorised this mission it felt only fair to debrief you in person" she stated her hands behind her straightening back, "moreover we have a few questions to ask you".

Shepard nodded knowing full well that the reports he had Miranda forward to both Cerberus and the Alliance would raise a few questions.

"What do you want to know"?

"Firstly Anderson" asked raising his hand to gain attention, "when you were down there, on the planet I mean, did you see anything to warrant the Collectors actions"

"You mean in revealing themselves as they crossed the border"?

"What else could we mean" Spartas growled, his mandibles rising in obvious anger, which quickly shot back into place when Tevos gave him a warning look.

Shepard none the less took this as conformation and quickly reached back to the recent events to give himself clue.

"Two things spring to mind" the Human officer admitted keeping his expression neutral and formal, "on one hand we picked up these strange particle readings when we arrived" Shepard stated raising his omni-tool and bringing up an inconsistent formation of tiny holographic lights that seemed to represents the particles, "as far as my ship scientists could confirm on the ride to the Dublin there is no record of these… things" Shepard stated waving his arm at the diorama, "but they do give off an inconsistent energy reading which according to our ships scans rapidly dissipated into near nothingness shortly after our arrival"

"Send us the data" Anderson stated with a serious tone, "We'll do our own analysis"

Shepard nodded before moving onto the next major topic,

"Secondly there was the alien's ship"

"Ah yes you mentioned this in the report" Valern said with interest raising a holopad he was holding as if to reference it, "as fascinating as a new galactic species is however I seem to remember you saying that the creatures vessel contained nothing remarkable"

Shepard brow troughed, he was now going to have to explain to the council the single greatest overhaul in galactic weaponry since the invention of Guardian Lasers.

"With all due respect that's not what I meant"

At that moment Spartas rounded on him his eyes darting accusatorially at Shepard.

"What do you mean, not what you meant"

Shepard however rolled this off and answered with a straight answer.

"Exactly what I meant" he grunted, "If you read the report again it says the ship was in-discernable, meaning we couldn't make much of its mechanics out"

"Ah" Valeran gasped understanding the mistake, "but still if your crew couldn't understand the ship, I fail to see as to why the Collectors would want it, unless…" he paused, which was a rare thing for a Salarian "the ship had advance technology" his scientific curiosity peaking, as his hologram appeared to shuffle forward.

Shepard gave possible his biggest sigh that day, his patience really had run its course this day, true the drop had been nothing if not conventional, however on top of saving a new alien species, discovering new weaponry and having to stare down an Alliance Rear-Admiral, he was done.

"Look I will be blunt" he stated his tone openly aggressive raising his hands in defeat, "the aliens fighter had energy weapons, god dam energy weapons"!

The room was silent as the whole council retracted from his outburst, all of them, excluding Anderson, looking down right offended at his sudden explosion of emotions.

"Shepard are you alright" the Human councillor asked tentatively, causing Shepard to look at him in a pained embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" he admitted, "it's been a long day, I'm sorry, but that's the truth the aliens ship had energy weapons and they are functional".

Spartas at this point piped in and for a change of pace his snarky or aggressive tone was replaced by one of general interest and intrigue.

"I'm guessing you don't mean like Guardian Lasers"?

Shepard shook his head.

Spartas frowned; he wasn't sure what to make of this, was Shepard really being serious, true he had questioned him on his sanity before, but if he was telling the truth.

"And what happened to the vessel"?

"I handed it over to the Alliance a little under an hour ago"

"And do you have any evidence to support your claims"?

"Councillor" Tevos stated butting in "this is not an interrogation"

"Unless I see evidence of this I will not take any more his babble" Spartas bluffed hoping to see this weapon in action, turning to Shepard again his eyes narrowed, "do you"

"EDI open the recording of the Dublin Hanger bay"

A split second after Shepard had said this a holographic screen appeared at the centre of the table showing the play by play detail of the events that had unfolded in the cargo bay. All the councillors stared in amazement as the weapon activated and unloaded a torrent of green energy. Spartas among all of them seemed the most amazed, and at the end of it the most impressed, giving a sadistic grin.

"I must say" Tevos said "this is troubling"

"Commander you say this alien" Valeran asked holding up a picture of Ahsoka on his data pad, "was the survivor of the ship"

"The evidence seems to support that sir"

All the councillors glanced at each other once again all of them trying to read what the other was thinking, gauging the best course of action, Tevos however looked up at the brightly lit ceiling glaring.

"Commander I would like you to bring this alien to the Citadel so we can talk with her personally..." the Asari counciler ordered not taking her eyes off the ceiling "she isn't dangerous is she" Tevos added as an afterthought?

"As far as her killing about a dozen Collectors, then no" Shepard said sarcastically, giving a slight grin as he said this.

Tevos however didn't immediately respond, instead she gave a loud hmm, before glancing towards her fellows.

"Shepard we formally invite you and your guest to meet with us for lunch at your earliest convenience, if you can make it"

"That will be a bit difficult Councillor this is a first contact scenario and well the alien … I mean she, doesn't know any language which we can translate" Shepard pointed out a little taken aback by the Councillors sudden invitation.

"Normally Shepard you are correct" Valeran stated giving what looked like an amused smile, "but recent events…" he paused again gaining causing Shepard to raise his eyebrow, "have left us bogged down"

"What events"?

"Shepard" Anderson interrupted, "I'm sorry but that is classified at the moment"

"Have no fear Shepard I will have an Asari melder on hand for translation", Tevos announced as if the matter was solved "but I do agree with my colleges that we should speak more privately on this matter" she stated giving another shady look to the ceiling.

* * *

"I'm sure you understand" Tevos stated from the holographic screen

"Yes I understand, I'll be there in three to four days" Shepard admitted the screen shifting to show the Commander standing still standing to attention and still sure of himself, "now if you'll excuse me I should go"

"Thank you Shepard" the voice of Anderson stated from the far end of the room, "we will see you tomorrow".

At that the four holograms of the councillors disappeared, their hazy figures dissipating as the connection broke and they all logged off. The camera at that focused in on Shepard who looked up and straight towards it, he glared right at where Tevos had, but seeing nothing he gave one more and god he hoped final sigh of the day.

The figure watching this looked on as he watched the commander leave the room, giving a long puff on his cigarette as he did.

"Sir" said a delicate female voice from the corner of the extremely dark room.

"Yes Hope" the man asked as he turned to stare out of the massive view screen at the only source of light for the wide and empty room, a distance blue and yellow star.

"What are your orders considering Shepard's latest discovery"?

"Let him keep it for now" the man replied giving another long puff on his cigarette, "we'll let him play this game for now, let him think he is in charge"

"Sir are you sure this is wise" the woman named hope asked, "not that I consider him a threat, but he isn't stupid he will surely realise you playing him at some point"

The man waved her off, his wrinkling had showing his ever increasing age, as he now opened a video of Ahsoka sitting in the medical bay examining her lightsabres.

"Remember Shepard is a man of principle Hope, he won't do anything to us so long as we don't give him a reason not to. Men with high morals are very easy to manipulate if you know how and why, Shepard just requires more…" he paused picking his words carefully, "investment"!

* * *

**Authors notes**

* * *

Well that's chapter 6 and I am sorry to say I need to take a break, I have gotten tire and I have exams so I feel I need to refocus my attention, I have full intention of finishing this but I need to priorities so sorry. I want to thank everyone who has come read my story and I hope I will continue this as soon as it is suitable for me to do so, in time click follow if you were interested and wait and you may see an update in a few months but I can't make any promises.

Until then this story is on Hiatus


End file.
